


Spencer X Reader

by shreksfatcoochielips



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreksfatcoochielips/pseuds/shreksfatcoochielips
Summary: Y/N finds herself in a sticky situation after hooking up with one of her coworkers, Spencer Reid, while greiving the loss of her fiance. How will this effect her future?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Y/N's pov 

You sob into your pillow alone in your room. You're boyfriend of two years had just broken up with you over the phone. 

You two had been in love and he confessed that he cheated on you. You told him you would be fine staying together but he wanted to leave. 

You're heart is breaking and the two years you spent together were gone. You need someone to help you through this. You called the one person you know would be up this late. 

He's gentle and sweet. He's easy to talk to and you know we will comfort you. 

You grab your phone and dial your coworker's, Spencer Reid, phone number into it. 

He picks up rather quick. 

"Hey, Y/N. What's up?" 

You're voice definitely sounds like you have been crying. "Hey, can I come over?" 

Spencer's voice tone sounded concerned. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm completely fine. I just need someone right now. I'll explain later. " 

"Sure, of course, " Spencer replied. 

"Okay, I'll be right over," you hang up the phone and place it in your pocket. You slip on the shoes that were next to your bed and grab your car keys. 

... 

You arrive at Spence's apartment building. You know where it is because you've been there a couple of times. You hop out of your car and head into the building. You make your way up the stairs and go to his door. You knock once and Spencer opens the door immediately. 

You are already really overwhelmed. You see the concerned look in his eyes. He opens his arms and pulls you into a hug. You sob on his shoulder while he pats your head. 

He pulls away and looks down into your eyes. "Tell me what's wrong." 

He's holding your face with both of his hands while gazing into your eyes. You pull away and walk over to his couch. You slump down and Spencer follows you. 

You wipe your tears and try very hard to stop crying. Spencer sits very closely to you and puts his arm around your shoulders. You stopped crying as hard and talk with a stuffy nose, "you know Scott?" 

"Yeah, why? " his voice was so soft and soothing. 

"He cheated on me." 

"I'm so sorry," he says as you lean your head on his shoulder. 

"Then he left." 

He was silent. He knew you were going to continue. 

"We were picking out rings. He said he loved me," you rub your nose. You feel Spencer's hand rub your shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened. You don't deserve this," Spencer replies. He pulls away and holds your face with his hands. He looks deep into your eyes and wipes your tears with his thumbs. 

"You know what we should do?" Spencer asks. 

"What?" You look up at him. 

"Have a couple of drinks," he suggests. 

"That sounds great actually." You agree with him as he pulls away. You lean back on the couch as he fetches two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. 

He sets the the glasses on his coffee table and pours a little bit of bourbon into each glass. He picks them up in each hand and hands one to me. 

You take down the entire thing and reach for the neck of the bourbon bottle. You pop the top off of it and pour even more this time. 

You lean back on the couch with your glass. 

"Woah, you sure can drink, can you?" Spencer takes a swig of his cup and makes a sour face. 

"Yeah, it usually helps when I'm down." 

"That's not healthy," Spencer raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I know," you sigh into your glass. 

"So," he takes another small swig, "now that you're calm. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Um...." 

You go on about how you were in love with Scott. 

The conversation switches to very personal things. You two have deep conversations to cracking jokes to talking about work. 

You started to feel better at this point. Spencer's personality was so odd but it always made you laugh. 

Spencer stood up as you two were laughing at a joke he made. You wanted to lighten the mood and tripped him. 

He tripped and fell onto you. He was quick to put his hands down so he didn't fall full force onto you. You two make eye contact. 

"Um, I feel something," you say making the moment even more awkward. 

He quickly jolts up and turn around in embarrassment. "I am so sorry." 

"No, no, it's okay," you try very hard to reassure him. You set your glass down and stand up. You can feel like second-hand embarrassment so strongly. 

Spencer turns around and looks at you. "Fuck it," he runs to you and cups your face into his hands. He kisses you very gently. His lips are very soft. You kiss back and puts your arms around him. 

Spencer pulls away, "wait..should we be doing this?" 

"Why wouldn't we?" you look puzzled. 

"Because you just..." 

You cut him off, "don't say it. This is fine. I need this right now." 

Spencer pulls you into another kiss. This time putting his hand on your back and pushing you into each other. 

"You're so beautiful," his voice is so soft and deep. You feel yourself get more and more aroused. You could definitely feel him too. 

Spencer pulls away once again, "do you want to go to the bedroom?" 

"Sure." 

Spencer grabs your hand and leads you to his bedroom. He picks you up and lays you gentle down on the bed. He stands up and observes your body, taking in everything. 

He takes off your shirt, you raise up to unclasp your bra. You pull off your shorts and underwear. Spencer bites his bottom lips at the sight of your body. 

"God, you're so beautiful," Spencer says as he unbuttons his pants and and pulls them down. He pulls off his boxers that exposes him. 

Woah. He's....big. 

Your eyes widen as you see it. He hops onto of you and kisses at your neck. He kisses down your body and runs his large hands down your curves. As reaches the bottom, he gently moves your legs apart. He puts his tongue down, you can feel his hair on your thigh. His hands are on your thighs. He swirls his tongue around gently. 

You are throbbing at this point. 

Spencer puts two of his finger in and slowly fingers you. You feel more and more wet. Your moaning becomes louder and louder. 

"F..fuck m.." you utter through a moan. 

He pulls out his fingers and moves his mouth up. He runs his tongue across your stomach. He reaches your mouth and kisses you. He looks you in the eyes and sticks himself inside you. He groans as he puts in it. 

You weren't ready for it so you wince a little and grab onto the sheets. "Am I hurting you?" 

"No, it's fine," you two are making eye contact. He gazing at you in a way you've never seen him do so. It's almost like his eyes are full of love. 

He begins thrusting slowly. You moan loudly. It feels so good. You never thought you'd be in this position with Spencer Reid. 

You have always thought he was quite attractive. Sometimes you two would flirt but it was nothing. Now you're here, making love with him. 

He continues thrusting in you a bit faster. You feel yourself getting closer and closer. 

He closes his eyes as he releases inside of you. He lets out a couple of groans that are so hot. You release right after him, moaning a bit louder. 

He pulls out and lays next to you. You could tell he felt tired and you did too. He pulls you close and pulls your hair behind your ear. 

He plays with your hair as he gazes into your eyes. 

"Goodnight, babygirl," he says as he kisses you on the forehead. 

The two of you drift off to sleep.


	2. 2

You woke up before Spencer. You check the time on the small clock hanging on his wall. 

7:03 AM 

Spencer's left hand was on your waist, he was so peacefully alseep. You were still naked from last night. 

You had no idea if it was just a one night stand. You decided it's best to leave. You get up from the bed slowly. You look down, wiggling your toes on the the carpet. 

You spot your bra and and t-shirt on the ground across the room. You get them, clasp your bra on, and put on the shirt. 

You scan the room for your shorts. They are under Spencer's leg. You walk over to the edge of the bed and pull the shorts from under him. Your underwear is on the floor. 

You pull the underwear then the shorts on. Your shoes are also on the floor near the door that was wide open. They must've fallen off while you two were getting into the room. You slip those on and feel for your phone in your pocket. 

It's not there. You scan the room again. It's nowhere. 

You decide to look in the living room. You look near the couch. 

Nope. 

You feel in between the the cushions. Ah, there it is. 

"You're not leaving, are you?" Spencer is standing in the doorway of his bedroom with his pants on, his voice is so soft. 

"Oh, uh, I thought.." you look at Spencer while placing your phone in your back pocket. 

"That this was a one night stand?" Spencers voice has dropped a bit. His hair was really messy and his eyebrows were burrowed. 

You felt bad. You didn't know what to say. He was so sweet. He made you feel loved. Maybe you even felt something towards him but you were very confused. 

"Did you think that?" you gesture while pointing at him. 

"No, absolutely not," Spencer threw his hands up in defense, "y/n.." 

His tone became very very soft. He seemed hurt and you had no idea what he was going to say. "i..." 

Your voice was low and you looked up at him with a sad looking face, "you what, Spencer?" 

"I've always loved you," Spencer spit out, "since the day you joined the BAU. You are so beautiful and smart and you have this amazing way of thinking. I tried so hard to forget this because I knew you were in love with Scott. But we had sex last night and you can't tell me that you don't feel something.. " 

Woah, that was a lot all at once. You stuttered a couple of words trying to figure out how to respond. You almost did feel something but you thought about the chance of Scott and you ever getting back together. You thought about how you just got out of relationship and you can't possibly be ready for this. 

"Spencer...I, I can't..." you stuttered out while looking at the ground. You never wanted to hurt him. You never should've went to his house in the first place. 

"But...y/n.." he puts his hand out reaching for you. 

You just decided to leave, "just...stop," you turn to try not to face him as you walk out the door. 

You run down the stairs. You exit the building. You walk over to your car to unlock it. You get in and just sit in the front seat for a couple of minutes, contemplating everything. 

You've made a huge mistake. 

You dial his phone number into your phone and put your phone up to your ear. You feel the buzzing of the ring against your cheek. 

Please answer, please answer. 

No answer. FUCK. You fucked up everything. 

You hit your steering wheel, accidentally throwing your phone. 

Leave, just leave. Stop making everything worse. You pull out of the parking lot and decide to drive around for a couple of minutes. 

You pull into a fast food drive thru and order a combo meal with a burger, fries, and a drink. 

Eating is also another coping mechanism of yours. Drinking and eating are not very healthy things but what are you do to? You keep fucking things up. You fucked up your relationship with Scott. You fucked up your relationship with a coworker. God, how awkward is work going to be for you now. 

You devour the entire meal within a couple of minutes, throw your trash in the bag it came in, and set it aside. 

You have no clue what to do anymore. So, you sit in the parking lot of the fast food place and watch the cars drive by. 

Driving and watching car drive by has always calmed you. You need something to do and you have no reason to drive anywhere. 

But the questions continue 

What are you gonna do?  
What are you gonna do?   
What are you gonna do? 

Your thoughts race. 

Do you love Spencer? 

I mean, maybe. You could have the potential to love him. But what about Scott? 

He obviously can't love you but what if he wants to be with you again? How could we possibly have a relationship during work? It's against the rules. 

You're so overwhelmed. You start crying into your hands. 

WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? 

You hear your phone ring from somewhere.


	3. 3

You look around the car trying to locate the sound. Your phone fell between the passenger seat. You feel for it with your left hand. 

You grab it thinking it's either Scott or Spencer. You have no clue who you actually want it to be. You grab the phone. 

It's JJ. 

"We've got a case," JJ says on the other line. 

"Alright," you hang up quick enough so she doesn't get another word in. 

How awkward is this gonna be? You're about to see Spencer in a couple of minutes. 

You decide to go to your apartment to change real quick. 

You get there as quick as you can and change into your normal work clothes, jeans and a t-shirts. You drive to the BAU and get out of your car. 

You enter the building and go into the elevator. You meet....Spencer in the elevator. He looks you up and down. He completely avoids looking at you the entire way up. 

You don't know if you should say something but you decide to remain silent for now. 

The elevator reaches our floor. We exit and Spencer exits pretty fast. Emily is waiting at the doors, she tries to talk to Spencer but he walks right past her. 

She looks at you, surprised, "what was that about?" 

You shrugged your shoulders. She hands you a cup of coffee. You two walk to the conference room together. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Spencer are sitting at the table. JJ is standing near the projector with her remote. 

You sit down at the table and set down your coffee. 

JJ turns on the projector. She tells us about a case in Tallahassee, Florida. You continuously look at Spencer. He completely avoids you but every once in a while he'll slip up and look at you. He's angry and you can tell. 

The whole team can feel the tension between you two. They keep looking at you and you can tell they want to say something. 

This whole thing is distracting your work. You can hardly get a word in about the case. 

Hotch ends the meeting with "wheels up in 30." 

You get up and stretch your legs. Spencer gets up and walks out. Morgan walks over to me, "what's going on with Reid?" 

I shrug my shoulders again 

"Come on, you know I'm not buying that," he stands up and walks over to you. Emily joins the conversation. 

"We can tell something is wrong. You've been looking at him this whole time. Did something happen between the two of you?" Emily says. 

"No, I have no clue why he's acting like that," you take your coffee and take a sip of it. You walk away and out of the conference room. You look around for Spencer. He's sitting at his desk. You can't make out what he's doing but you know you can't go talk to him now. It'll make everyone suspicious. 

... 

It's time to board the jet. You decide to sit with Morgan and Emily. Rossi, JJ, Hotch, and Spencer are all sitting together. 

You all start talking about the case. We figure out where each of us are going to visit first. 

Morgan and Emily are going to visit the crime scene. Hotch and Rossi are going to set up in the police state. Spencer and you were sent to talk to the family of the victims. 

Fuck. 

You need to break the silence because Spencer doesn't have his usual personality. He's not spitting random fact or rambling about things no one cares about. He's very silent. 

Morgan and Emily are interacting as usual. You share a couple of laughs with them instead of remaining silent but soon the jet lands. 

You all exit into an FBI building. Spencer doesn't want to go with you but he follows slowly behind. You go to a car and get in the driver's seat. 

You and Spencer are usually partners and you usually drive. Spencer gets in the passenger seat. You both buckle your seat belts. You start the car and check the address of the family that you are going to visit. 

You punch in the address into Google Maps and start driving. You think about what to say to Spencer. 

"Spence," you say softly. 

He ignores you, of course. What do you expect? 

"Spencer." 

"What, y/n?!" he sounded very annoyed and angry. You've only seen him like this a couple times. 

"Look, Spence. I know you're upset about what happened." 

"I'm no-," you stop him from talking so you can finish. 

"Let me talk. I know you're upset about it. And I really need you to unders-," 

Your GPS says you reached your destination. You park on the side of the road in front of a house. 

"We'll finish this later," you unbuckle your seatbelt and step out of the car. Spencer does the same. He meets you around the car and you walk side by side up the steps. You knock on the door. 

An old woman wearing a floral top and a jeans opens the door, she was shaky. She was the grandmother of one of the victims, their mother and father aren't around for whatever reason. 

We asked her multiple questions about the victim. You write all of it down. 

Spencer was back to normal and acting like a detective again. 

She showed us the victim's room and laptop. You decide to call Garcia and ask her to get information off of it. You can hear her typing at her keyboard. She says she'll get the information as fast as she can and she'll call me back. 

The woman walks out so you two can look around the room. You pull two pairs of gloves out of your pocket, hand one Spencer. You both put them on. 

The old woman said she didn't touch anything. You two piece together a couple of things as normal. 

Garcia calls you back and tells you about some odd information on the laptop. She sends it to your phone so you can show the team. 

You decide to leave because you've had all the information you needed. Spencer and you thank the lady for her time and walk out, get into the car and drive to the local police station where Hotch and Rossi are. 

During the drive, you want to try to talk to Spencer. 

"Spencer." 

"What?" He sounded annoyed, like earlier. 

"I really need you to understand something," you go down the road, hoping this drive could go slowly so you had more time. 

"Understand what? You came to my house for me to comfort you, had sex with me, and rejected me?" 

"Spencer. You need to understand that I just got out of a relationship, I'm not ready for another one," you pull into the police station. 

"But, it's not too early to have sex with me? Perfect logic," Spencer hops out the car and walk into the police station quickly. 

You take a deep breath and slowly get out. Emily and Morgan were just pulling up, you hope they didn't see that. Emily gets out the passenger seat and walks up to you. She did see it. 

"Be honest with me with time. What's going on with you two?" Emily says. She's serious about this but you can't possibly tell her. "Nothing," you walk into the station, Morgan and Emily close behind. 

You spot the rest of the team in a room, sitting down. You walk into the room and share the stuff you learned. The rest of the team come up with a profile for the murderer. 

You all deliver the profile shortly after. 

After it's over, you go over to Spencer. You pull him away from the rest of the team and try to talk to him 

"Look. Yes, I do feel something. But you have to understand I just got out of a relationship, a very abusive relationship. I'm not ready to be with anyone right now. And maybe in the future we can be together but not right now. I love you, Spencer, but not right now. " 

You look up at him waiting for him response.


	4. 4

Spencer sighs and looks down at you. "I understand." 

You pull him into a hug, "I love you." You're afraid he is going to start crying but he doesn't. 

"We should talk soon," you suggest to him. 

"Alright, I'll call you." 

You walk to the room where the rest of the team is. "Where have you been?" Morgan asks. 

"Bathroom," you reply quickly. 

Spencer walks in a couple of seconds later. Emily and Morgan look at each other. 

... 

The team has just arrested the unsub and you can finally go home. 

Each set of partners get into a car and drive to the FBI building. 

Hotch pulls you aside before you board the jet, "is there something going on between you and Reid?" 

"No." 

"You two are very obvious. I know you're lying but don't let this happen again. It's distracting both of your work and it's highly inappropriate," Hotch's face is always so serious. 

"It won't happen again, I promise," you reassure him. 

This is weird for you. You're new to the team and you are just now getting used to Hotch. 

"Good." 

You walk over to the team as they board the jet. You board with them. 

Spencer and you sit apart from one another but to where you can both see each other. 

He winks at you once. You smile, looking down. Morgan looks at you, "what is it?" 

"Nothing," you make a straight face and look up at Morgan. 

"It's very obvious what's going on. You're trying to hide something from a group of profilers." Morgan smiles at you. 

You sigh and look over at Spencer to gesture over to him, Morgan obviously understands. You two are having a conversation through looks. He raises his eyebrows as if he's asking if you two have something going on and you nod. 

He leans back and chuckles a little bit. He's probably glad that Spencer is finally getting some. 

You roll your eyes. 

... 

You finally reach your apartment. Your feet are killing you and you're exhausted. All you want to do is go to sleep. You open the door to your apartment and and set your keys on the table. 

You close the door and lock it. You walk into your bedroom and change into a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. 

You lay down on the bed and move into a comfortable position. You close your eyes. 

But you can't go to sleep. All you can think about is Spencer. 

Just then, you get a call. 

It's Spencer. 

Of course it is. 

You take a second to answer. 

"Hey, y/n. Do you want to come over?" 

"Sure," you didn't let him get another word in before hanging up. You get up and walk over to the door. You grab your keys and walk out the door. You lock the door behind you and head out. 

... 

You knock on his door, it takes him longer to answer this time. He moves out the way and gestures his hand for you to enter, you do. 

"We need to talk," he says as he closes the door. 

"Yeah, I thought so too," you walk over to sit on the couch, Spencer follows you and sits next to you, this time leaving some distance. 

"I want us to be together," you say, "...some day." 

"I'm okay with that. But will you promise me something." 

"What is it," you look in his eyes. They look like puppy dog eyes. His voice is soft but he sounds a bit sad. 

"If I wait for you, promise me that you won't find someone else," he moves his hand so that it touches yours. 

"I promise, until then why don't we start fucking from time to time?" 

His tone completely changes, "how about we start now?" He cups your face in his hands and kisses you. 

"Let's change things up a bit, shall we?" you have no clue what to think from those words. 

"Strip for me." 

You get up, standing in front of him. You slowly removes your shirt from your body then your shorts. You see Spencer bite his bottom lip. You unclasp your bra, your breasts pop out as you throw it on the ground. 

"Come here, let me feel you," he says. You walk closer to him. He plays gently with one of your breasts. "Take those off before I rip them off," he gestures to your panties. 

Holy fuck 

You pull off your underwear and throw them. Spencer reaches his hand and his fingers touch your clit. He moves his fingers farther back and fingers you. 

He goes fast, you moan. He pulls you into his lap, your legs are on each side of him and you're facing him. 

He continues to finger you. You make loud moans, he covers your mouth and all you hear is the muffled sound of your moans. 

He pushes you off of him. "Get on your fucking knees." 

HOLY FUCK 

You get up from the ground and get on your knees. He walks up to you and unbuttons his pants. He pulls it out. "Open." 

You open your mouth and he sticks it in, making you gag. He puts his hands through your hair and pushes himself in and out of your mouth, very roughly. 

You hear a couple of grunts from him 

After a while of this, he pulls out. 

"Bend over the couch." 

You walk over to the couch and bend over the arm. He walks over to you and shoves himself inside you. He starts slow but goes faster and faster. 

He rams himself inside of you. Your moans are practically screams at this point. It hurts but it feels so good at the same time. 

He slaps your ass as he continue to go as fast as he can. He leans down so his stomach is on your back. Your hands are gripping on the couch cushions, he puts his hands on yours to hold himself up. He uses his left hand to cover your mouth, "take it." 

"Take it like a good girl." 

He continuously pounds you. "You like that huh?," you slowly nod. 

He randomly pulls out and grabs your wrist. He takes you to the bedroom and throws you on the bed. He forces your legs open and shoves himself inside you. 

He wraps a hand around your throat and one on your thigh as he pounds the shit out of you. You feel kinda sore but it feels so good. 

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" 

You nod. He takes a hand off your thigh and slaps you, "say it." 

"I'm a naughty girl." 

He leans further down while still going and puts both of his hands around your throat. His mouth is right next to your ear, "do what i say or there will be consequences, got it?" 

"Y-yes sir." 

He goes in you for a while, you moaning loudly. Until he releases and pulls out. He lays beside you and gazes into your eyes.


	5. 5

You wake up and turn over but Spencer isn't there. You get up and look for your clothes but remember they are in the living room. You walk out of the bedroom and look around.The smell of coffee hits you as you exit the bedroom. 

Spencer is in the kitchen, pouring coffee into a mug. He turns around and looks at you. 

You spot all your clothes folded on the arm of the couch. 

"Good morning," Spencer is dressed with his hair combed. 

"Morning." 

"You slept rather late this morning," Spencer smiles at you. His smile is so adorable. 

You feel kinda awkward and rush over to the couch, put on your clothes quickly as you two talk. 

"Has JJ called you yet?" you ask Spencer. 

"No, you never know when cases will pop up." 

You are now fully clothed. "So about last night.." 

"What about it?" Spencer walks over to his cabinet and pulls out another mug. 

"I never expected.." 

"For me to be rough?" he sets down his mug and grabs the coffee pot. He pours coffee into the empty mug. 

"Yeah, it was kinda surprising," you grab your phone and check the time. 

10:23AM 

"Was it okay? I never asked if you were into that kinda stuff, " Spencer opens his fridge and takes out creamer and pours it into the mug. 

"Yeah, it was great. Just surprising," you say as Spencer goes to his kitchen table with both mug and sets both down. You walk over to the table and sit down, he sits across from you. 

"How did you know I like it with creamer," you look up at Spencer as you take a sip. 

"You liked it last night," you almost choke on your coffee as he says that. The coffee spills on your shirt a little. 

"Are you okay?" Spencer gets up and grabs a paper towel off of the roll, he goes over to you and wipes off your shirt. He kinda fondles you. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

He throws the paper towel into the trash and sits back down. 

"I kinda wanna talk about us for a second," you look up at Spencer. 

His facial expression changes to serious, he tries to hide it. 

"What about us?" he takes a sip of his coffee. 

"I'm not fully ready for us to be together but maybe if we..like" 

Spencer looks at you seriously. 

"...tried it, I could get used to the idea." 

"Are you sure? Because if you're still in love with Scott then it might not work." 

"Scott and I were drifting apart. It just hit hard when I finally realized we were over. We were falling out of love for a long time." 

"Are you sure?" Spencer sounds very hesitant. 

"Maybe, we were falling out of love because I was falling in love with someone else.." you nervously circle your finger around the mug. 

"You mean me?" he has puppy dog eyes. 

You nod your head as you take a sip of your coffee. 

His eyes start to water, "I-" 

He stutters out, "I've always.." 

"...since you joined the BAU, I fell for you. I fantasized about being with you but I always suppressed the idea." 

You get up and sit in his lap. You play with his hair and look into his eyes. 

You feel his hands around your waist. You lays your head on his shoulder. 

Nothing could ruin this moment. 

Except for your phone, you get a call. 

You answer it, it's JJ telling us we have a case. You hang up and get off of Spencer's lap. 

"We have a case." 

You hear Spencer's phone ringing from the other room. He gets up and goes into the room for a couple of minutes and comes back out. 

"Do you want a ride?" 

"No, I should probably take my car. We shouldn't be seen together at work so we don't get in trouble." 

"Alright." 

"I should probably leave first." you walk to the front door and look around in case you forgot anything. You don't recall anything so you walk out. 

You exit the building, get in your car, and drive to the BAU building. You go in and see Emily waiting for you. 

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're still wearing the same clothes from yesterday?"


	6. 6

She hands you a cup of coffee. You look at Emily like you were confused, but then you realize. 

"Don't act like you're confused," Emily takes a sip from her coffee cup. 

"Okay, okay, I spent the night with Scott and forgot to change," you look at Emily. 

She's smirking, "alright, fine. I'm done. We should probably get to the conference room." 

You and Emily walk to the conference room where Rossi, Spencer, and Hotch are sitting around the table. JJ is standing and waiting for the entire team to arrive. 

She delivers the profile. There's a case in Louisville, Kentucky. Everything is back to normal, all of us contributed to the conversation about the unsub. The meeting ended and you walk over to Spencer. 

"This feels right," you look up at Spencer and he's smile at you. 

He has such a nice smile. 

Emily and Morgan are watching you two. They walk up to both of you. "Did I miss something?" Emily says. 

"I think he's actually getting some," Morgan laughs at Reid. 

"I thought you said you were with Scott," Emily looked at you and Reid with confusion 

"Um, we should get going, we need to leave soon." You ended the conversation as quick as you can. You knew after you got on the jet, it wouldn't be appropriate for them to bring it up. 

Just push it to the side until the time is right. 

Soon, you all enter the jet. JJ, Hotch, Reid, and you, are sitting together. Morgan and Emily are sitting together across from the four of you. You all are holding folders and looking over the case. 

"Did you know that water can boil and freeze at the same time?" Reid says in the middle of conversation. 

No one cares Reid, no one cares. You laugh a little at him. "How is that possible," Morgan asks. 

"It's basically a triple point. It occurs when water freezes and it occurs when the pressure and the temperature are just right for all the three states. Liquid, solid, and water, of a substance to coexist in thermodynamic equilibrium," Reid looks at Morgan. 

"Where does he learn this stuff?" Emily asks. 

"He has like 10 PhDs," you look at Emily. 

"I have 3 PhDs, " Spencer chuckles. 

Soon the jet lands and its the usual, you and Reid visit the family and friends of the victims. 

You talk to the other prostitutes that work around the five victims and head to the Louisville Police Station. Hotch, JJ, and Rossi have everything set up. Morgan and Emily arrive right after you and Spencer. 

You all sit down and observe everything. 

"Is there a bathroom here?" you ask. 

JJ tells you where it is. You get up and walk to it, you close the door behind you and wait. 

You hear a knock a couple of minutes later. 

"Who is it?" you mutter. 

Spencer walks in quickly after that. Spencer cups your face with his hands. "Can I show you how much I love you?" Spencer looks deep into your eyes. 

He kisses your neck. His hands move all over your body. 

Everything about this, his lips, the way he caresses your body, the way he looks at you just makes you fall deeper and deeper in love with him. 

"Here? Right now?" you look at him. 

"Sure, why not?" Spencer pulls your pants and underwear down. He lifts you up. Your legs are around his waist, as pushes you up against the bathroom wall. 

His hands feel so gentle. He stares you deep into your eyes. 

He pulls done his pants and boxers. He puts himself inside of you and thrusts slowly. 

He's holding onto your body tightly. You can feel the grip of his hands on your back and waist. You can feel his breath on your shoulder and neck. 

He looks at you and kisses your lips slowly 

This is more than sex. 

He releases inside of you and lets you down slowly. You pulls your underwear and pants up. He does the same. 

"I love you," Spencer kisses your forehead. 

You don't understand how you can feel so much love towards someone but you do. 

"I should probably go back first, " Spencer exits the bathroom as fast as he can. You wait a couple of minutes and exit and go into the room where everything is set up. 

"Ugh, I'm not feeling well, " you say to JJ. 

"Are you okay?" JJ looks concerned. 

"Yeah, its probably nothing," you continue to listen and observe everything about the case. 

The teams comes up with a profile and its delivered shortly. 

... 

The team has found the group of unsubs. We arrested them and reassured the families that the girls were safe. 

Today was a good day, you can't wait for tonight.


	7. 7

You and Spencer decide to meet at his apartment after you get off of work. 

Arriving at his apartment, you're excited to what you were gonna do tonight. 

Spencer meets you at the door. He unlocks it and gestures for you to enter first. You do and Spencer hugs you from behind. 

God, this felt so right. 

"I'm gonna leave early in the morning tomorrow so I have time to shower and change," you turn around and look at Spencer. 

"Why not shower here?" Spencer says. 

"I still need to change." 

"You can go home to change in the morning and borrow some of my clothes, or sleep naked," Spencer smiles are you. 

"Alright, fine.." you look up at Spencer, "...do you have anything planned for tonight?" 

"I didn't until you brought up showering, " Spencer smirks at you, "lets shower together". 

His smirk already had you going. You take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. You both begin to strip. 

"How do you like the water?" Spencer asks. 

"Uh, just warm," you continue to take off your clothes until you're fully naked while Spencer runs the water. 

You are both fully naked. You step into the shower first and Spencer joins. Spencer pulls the curtain back. 

Spencers hand travels down your body. 

He grips your breast with his hand, you can feel him getting hard. 

You're heart was beating so fast. This feeling, this moment was so much to take in. 

You knew you loved him now. 

He turns you around so that you're facing him. He pushes you against the shower wall and puts himself inside of you. 

He groans as he does it. His breathing is so hot as he thrusts slowly into you. 

He staring deep into your eyes. His hand travel all down your stomach and back. 

He's gripping so hard onto the shower rail. Your moans are soft and his breathing is heavy. 

You never want this feeling to go away. 

He grips onto your back really hard as he thrusts faster and faster and eventually releases. His grip loosens and he looks at you. 

"I like when you're facing forward so that I can see your beautiful face," Spencer passionately kisses you. 

You two finish up the shower and actually clean yourself. You both get out and dry off. He looks at your naked body up and down and gazes into your eyes. 

"What?" you say look back at him. 

"I can't wait to make you sore tonight," Spencer's face is different now, more sadistic. 

Rough Spencer. 

"Really? What are you gonna do?" you scoff at him. 

He takes a deep breath and grabs your wrist tightly, "do you really wanna know?" he stares deep into your eyes and gets in your face. You can feel his breath on you. 

You gulp, you were intimidated by him, "um." 

"That's what I thought," he lets go of your wrist, "go lay down on the bed, I'll be there in a minute." 

You walk out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed. 

Spencer walks out slowly, staring you down. He gestures at your legs for you to spread them, you do so. He goes to his dresser drawer and he pulls out a belt. 

"Move your hand above your head," he's so calm, yet so demanding. 

You're so wet. 

You look up at him in confusion. 

"Do it," Spencer's voice gets even more demanding. 

You slowly do it. He goes to the side of the bed and ties your hands with the belt. 

"I see how wet you are, you must really like this," Spencer gets on top of you. He reaches in the nightstand beside his bed and pulls out a knife. 

You're eyes widen. 

He puts himself inside of her very roughly. It hurts and it makes you wince but he doesn't seem to care. He takes the knife and runs it down your stomach. 

"Take it," he says as he thrusts into you, "take it like a good girl." 

He's breathing into your ear. 

He takes his free hand and places it on your throat, "you like this?" 

"Y-yes," he's going so fast you can barely get a word it. You can feel yourself getting sore but it feels so good. 

"It's yes sir," Spencer slaps you firmly. 

"Yes sir," you look at him. 

He's holding the knife again your stomach. He lays it down and grips tightly onto your hands that are tied up. He goes extremely fast while grunting and then releases inside of you. 

Both of you were dripping in sweat and out of breath. Spencer unties you and puts the knife away. 

"Was that okay?" Spencer asks. His entire attitude has changed. 

"Yeah, it was great. I thought the other day was the most rough you could get," you look at Spencer. 

He lays down and you lay on his chest. You can feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat. 

"I lose control when I look at you," Spencer says. 

You both exchange a few words but you're exhausted so you two drift off to sleep.


	8. 8

It's morning. You wake up and Spencer is spooning you, you are both completely naked. 

Spencer's awake too, he's grinding up against you. He rubs his hands down you legs and puts them apart. He rubs your clit. 

It felt so good, you love the feeling of his hands down there. Your moans are very quiet. 

A sudden nauseous feeling comes over you. You move his hand and run over to the bathroom. You throw up in the toilet, you felt better afterwards but this is weird. 

Maybe anxiety or something? 

Spencer follows you. He looks at you with a concerned look on his face, "oh my god, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," you respond to him as he reaches in his bathroom cabinet for a rag to wipe your mouth. He hands it to you. 

Spencer goes in the other room while you finish throwing up. 

After you're done, get dressed and walk into the bedroom but Spencer isn't there. 

You walk into the kitchen and Spencer is fully clothed pouring two cups of tea. Spencer looks at you with concern, "sit down." 

You sit down at the kitchen table and Spencer sits across from you. He gives you a cup of tea. 

"Are you pregnant?" you can tell Spencer is freaking out. 

"Um, I don't know," you look up at him and take a big gulp of the tea. 

"I'm gonna buy you a te-," Spencer is interrupted by a knock at the door. He gets up a looks through the peep hole. He looks at you with his eyes widen and mouths, "its Emily," to you. 

Your eyes widen as well. You mouth back, "should I hide?" 

He points to the bathroom and you run in there. 

You sit on the toilet while hearing Spencer open the door and greet Emily from the other room. 

They have a light conversation and then Emily asks to use the bathroom. 

Shit, you hear her footsteps towards the bathroom. You decide to get in the shower. Emily enters the bathroom, you peep at her through the side of the shower curtain. She sees you and pulls the curtain back. 

"I KNEW IT!" I guess Spencer heard her from the living room and came into the bathroom. 

"Why didn't you guys just tell me?" Emily looks back and forth at both of you. 

"I don't know, it would've been weird," you look at Emily. She rolls her eyes and starts laughing at you too. 

Just then, Emily gets a call. It's from JJ. 

Then you and Spencer get calls after each other, from JJ. We've got a case. 

"I would love to stay and mock you guys but I'm gonna get to work," Emily walks out and out of the house. 

Spencer is already dressed and ready to go. You however, need to go to your house for work clothes. Spencer and you leave the apartment shortly after. You go to your apartment and change then get to the BAU as quick as you can. 

You go into the conference room and everyone's already there. We review the case and then wait for us to board the jet. 

After the meeting, you walk up to Spencer, "buy a test as soon as possible." 

He nods. Emily and Morgan walk over to you two, they are laughing because they both know what's going on. 

There's a light conversation and teasing and then you all board the jet and sit down as usual. 

Your plan was to go to the store quickly after you go to the families house and take it at the station, you're very distracted. The rest of the team is normal but you're terrified. 

The jet lands, you and Spencer get in a car and drive to first victims families house, analyze the rooms, and talk to the families. 

After that you tell Spencer what you're doing. Spencer offers to go in for you because your extremely shaky. You drive up to a gas station, he gets out and your heart is racing with anticipation. 

He comes back out with a bag in his hand. He gets into the van, "i bought 3, just in case." 

He buckles his seatbelt and you drive to the police station. You hide the tests in between your pants and your shirt. 

You sit down at the table in the conference room until you become extremely nauseous. You run out of the room and find the bathroom. You throw up in the toilet and wipe your mouth with a paper towel. 

You take out the pregnancy tests and take them. You wait a couple of minutes for the results. 

Your heart is racing and you can't stop shaking. Then you hear a knock at the door.


	9. 9

You go to the door and open it a little. It's JJ, "are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm just a little sick. I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute," you say. 

JJ obviously wasn't buying it, "let me in there." 

You don't know how to tell her no so you let her in and she sees the pregnancy tests on the sink. She looks at you with concern then hugs you. 

"So, that's why you've been weird these past couple of days," she pulls away from the hug. 

"Can we keep this a secret, please," you look at JJ. 

She nods her head. 

"I can't look," you wanted Spencer to be there when you found out. You put the cap on the tests and put them in your pocket. You put your shirt over your pockets to hide them. 

You and JJ walk out and into the conference room. You sit down. Spencer looks over at you and you slightly shrug your shoulders. 

The team brainstorms that the unsub is a white male in his late 30s to early 40s that kidnaps kids to make them relive his childhood. 

The team delivers the profile to the police department. Morgan calls Garcia on speaker with all information about a possible suspect that fits the description. 

Garcia sends us the home and work address. 

The teams splits up in threes and drive to each places as well as the rest of the police department. You are on the team that goes to the suspects house. You all bust in and you reach a basement door. 

You decide to go in with a couple of the police officers while the others look in the other parts of the house. 

When you first look, there's a little boy chained up to a pole in the middle of the basement. You rush down the stairs to help him. 

The guy was waiting at the end of the staircase. He grabs you and holds a gun to your head. 

Your heart starts beating so fast. Spencer and JJ walk in and hold their guns at the guy. You look straight at Spencer. 

JJ talks to the guys and telling him to think about how he felt when this was happening to him as a child. He breaks down and lets you go. JJ takes the gun from him and arrests him. 

Spencer walks over to you and asks if you're okay. You say yes and take a moment to breathe. You go over to the little boy and untie him. 

You take the boy outside where his mother is standing. They run up to each other. She's sobbing. 

You all go back to the police station to clean up and shortly you get on the jet   
and you're finally able to go home after hours. You're exhausted but you need to talk to Spencer about everything so you decide to go to his apartment. 

You meet him at his apartment, you both go inside. 

You walk quickly to his couch and sit down. Spencer follows you. 

"Did you take the tests?" Spencer looks at you. 

You shake your head, "yeah but I haven't looked at them." 

You take a deep breath to calm yourself You don't think it's possible for you to get pregnant by Spencer at this point. It's way too earlier so if you're test is positive, it can't be Spencer's. 

"Whatever the answer is, I'll support you in whatever you do," Spencer holds your hand. 

You don't know what you would do, you've barely even accepted the idea that you could be pregnant. 

You start crying, it's so overwhelming. Everything that has happened is so overwhelming. You can't stop crying.. Spencer hugs you tightly and you try to calm down. 

You pull away, "what if its positive and it isn't yours." 

Spencer's face drops. 

I guess he didn't think of that. But why, he's a genius. Why wouldn't he have considered that its not possible for me to get pregnant that quickly. 

"You mean it could be Scott's?" 

"The last time we had sex was unprotected and 2 and a half weeks ago," you look at Spencer. 

Spencer knows that thats the perfect amount of time for you to get pregnant and start developing symptoms. 

He straightens his face back up after a second of thinking, "like I said, I'll support you no matter what. I love you." 

You pull them out of your pocket and lay them out on the coffee table. 

You and Spencer look at them at the same time. 

Just then, JJ calls. She calls to ask if you're okay. You tell her that you're okay and that all the tests say positive. She asks you who's it is and you tell her you didn't know. 

You asked her to keep the entire thing a secret for now and she agrees. She ends the call with telling you that she's there if you need anything. 

You put your phone down and look at Spencer. 

He's crying.


	10. 10

You look at him. You don't know what to do or say. You sit close to him and hug him while playing with his hair. 

"Spencer, I love you," you say to him. 

"It's not mine," Spencer says through the tears. 

You understand how he's in pain right now. Him and you are in love. He knew you would want to keep it and he would have to raise another man's baby. 

He loves me enough that he's gonna lie and smile through the pain. You can't ask that of him. 

You didn't know what to say to him. 

"I'll get rid of it," you blurted out. 

He looked at you surprised, "no I would never ask that of you." 

"I don't want to have Scott's baby," you reassure him. 

"Just get out, please," Spencer says. 

You were shocked by these words. The last thing you though Spencer would do right now is push you away. 

"But Spence," you put your hand on his shoulder. 

"I said, get out," he pushes your hand off very hard, gets ups and goes into his bedroom. 

He slams the door so hard it makes you jump. 

You sit there for a second. You get up and walk over to the bedroom door. You put your ear up to the door, you can hear him crying. 

Do you go in there? Do you leave? 

You're not gonna make mistake of leaving again. 

You open the door 

"I told you to leave." 

You walk over and sit in front of him. You take his hands in yours and kiss them. "I love you, Spencer." 

"It could be yours and I'm gonna do a paternity test to see who's it actually is. If its yours, then we'll figure out what we wanna do and if its his, I'm mentally prepared to get rid of it," you look at Spencer. 

He's starting to calm down, "before you say anything, these decisions are mine and what is best for me and you. I want to be with you Spencer." 

You pull Spencer into a hug. He lays back and you fall on top of him. 

He whispers, "i love you" into your ear. 

... 

The doctor said paternity tests can only happen at 7 seven weeks pregnant or higher. After a couple of weeks, the doctor said he needed a DNA sample from both Spencer and Scott. 

You didn't want Scott to know you were pregnant so you decided to ask him out for a drink so that you can take his DNA from that. 

You had been staying at Spencer's a lot so you had clothes there. You woke up and got dressed. Spencer was in the kitchen making breakfast. 

This felt right. You're finally with the right guy. You and Spencer did a lot if getting to know each other and working things out over the past couple of weeks. 

There were two plates with food on them. Spencer pours you a cup of juice and him some coffee. 

You sit down at the table and Spencer sits across from you, handing you the juice. 

"When are you gonna be back?" Spencer asks. 

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not planning on staying long," you take a couple bites of the food and check your phone for the time. 

"I gotta go, I don't wanna be late, " you get up and kiss Spencer. You grab your purse and head out the door. You exit the building and get in your car. 

You drive to the restaurant. You walk in and see Scott sitting at a table. You go over and sit across from him. 

"Why did you wanna see me?" Scott asks. 

"To catch up." 

The waitress comes over and asks what you two would like to drink. You tell her you would only like drinks. 

Scott orders a sweet tea with no ice and you order a lemonade. 

You two talk about what you had been up to the past couple of weeks. You lie and say you were single. 

Scott is so charming. I guess that's how he got away with abusing you for that long. 

Scott told you that the girl that he left you for left him for another guy. You talk for a while. The conversation gets awkward so you both decide to leave. You tell him you'll pay so he leaves and you take a ziplog bag out of your purse as well as gloves. 

You put the gloves on and then the glass in bag and put the bag in your purse. 

You put the money on the table and leave. You drive back to Spencer's apartment. You walk up the stairs and go into his apartment. 

"Did you get it?" 

"Yeah, do you have any q-tips?" 

Spencer gets up and goes to the bathroom. He comes back out with a q-tip and hands it to you. 

You take the ziplock out of your purse and set it on the table. You open it and take out the glass. You swab the rim of it and put the q-tip in the bag and throw away the glass. 

"The doctor told us to be there before one," you tell Spencer. 

You check the time 

12:38 

"We should get going," Spencer says. 

You put the bag in your purse. You walk out with Spencer and get into your car. You drive to the doctors office. 

You get out. You go in and tell the receptionist your here for an appointment. She tells you to sit down and wait for your name to be called. 

You sit and wait, nervously.


	11. 11

After 15 minutes, the nurse calls your name. You and Spencer get up and walk to the back room. You follow the nurse that leads you to a room where you sit down on the bed. Spencer sits in the chair next to it. 

You wait for the doctor and of course, it takes forever. 

Eventually he comes in and tells you he needs a blood sample and a swap from Spencers cheek. 

He leaves and a lady comes in thirty minutes later. First she goes to Spencer and opens a huge q-tip pack and tells Spencer to open his mouth. She swabs the inside of his cheek and wrap the q-tip back up and sets it on the counter. 

She goes over to you and you give her the ziplock with the q-tip in it and tell her the other guy couldn't make it today. 

She takes it and sets it on the counter. Then she draws your blood in a tube. You did fine, needle don't freak you out to much. 

After that, the nurse says the test results will be ready within 2-5 days. 

You and Spencer leave and drive back to his apartment. 

When you get there, you get so nervous you rush to the bathroom to throw up. Spencer comes with you to hold your hair back. He hands you a rag to wipe your mouth and leaves to the other room. 

You walk in to the kitchen and he gives you a glass of water. 

You're so nervous, you don't know what to do to pass the time. You need this baby to be Spencer's, even though you're only 26 and you don't know if you and Spencer are gonna last. You just can't handle the thought of having Scott's baby. 

You need a distraction. 

You take a tip of the water and set it down. You walk up to Spencer and look him in the eyes. 

"What?" he smiles at you. 

"We haven't, you know, in a while." 

"Uh, I don't know if we should," he says. 

"Come on, please," you pout. 

"I don't wanna hurt you, or put any stress on you, " he touches your stomach. 

"You won't, please," you pout even kore 

"Fine," he picks you up gently and walks in the bedroom. He lays you down on the bed and kisses your lips softly. He takes his pants, shirt then boxers off. 

He gets on top of you a removes your pants and underwear. He puts himself inside of you, it feels so good. 

He thrusts slowly while he gazes into your eyes. He seems to be admiring you. You moan softly, he kisses you passionately. He's hesitantly speeds up and then releases inside of you. 

He kisses you again and moves your hair behind your eye. He pulls out and lays beside you. He turns on his side to look at you. 

"What," you say. 

"You're so beautiful. I can't believe that I actually have you," he kisses your forehead and wraps his arm around you. 

... 

You're at work, three days later. You haven't told the team you were pregnant. You wanted to wait to see who's it is first. 

You have already talked to the friends and family and delivered the profile. 

Garcia sent the team an address and they rush over. They capture the unsub rather quickly. You're exhausted and you go back to the police station to clean up. 

JJ walks over to you, "do you know who's it is yet?" 

"Okay, I need to tell you something. Morgan and Emily already know." 

"Sure, what is it?" JJ has a concerned look on her face. 

"It could be Spencer's." 

Her face dropped. She was really shocked by this. 

"They don't know that I'm pregnant, they just know that I'm with him," you say. 

"When are you gonna tell the the team," JJ says. 

"I might not, depends on who's it is," you walk away and finish up cleaning. 

You make your way into the passenger seat of the car. Spencer drives you to the building where you shortly enter the jet. 

Most of the team is asleep besides Spencer. 

You and Spencer are sitting in the back. 

"When do you think the results are coming in?" 

"I was hoping today, but I haven't got a call and its late." 

The conversation dulls down. The jet lands soon and you get in the car with Spencer. 

Spencer drives to his apartment. You're so tired, you take off your shoes and rush to the bedroom. You fall asleep quickly. 

... 

In the morning, you get woken up by a call.


	12. 12

You roll over annoyed by the noise. 

You freeze and answer the phone immediately, not even looking at who it is. 

It's JJ, we have a case 

You roll over to feel for Spencer. He's probably already up. You have a pounding headache and your so tired even though you slept good last night. You feel nauseous but not enough to throw up. 

You slowly get out of bed and change into your work clothes. You put your shoes on and walk into the kitchen. 

Spencer isn't there and his shoes are gone. 

You assume he went to do something earlier. You grab your phone and your purse then head out the door. You get in your car and drive to the BAU. 

Emily is waiting for you when you get out of the elevator. She hands you a cup of coffee as usual. 

You two walk to the conference room together. 

You walk to the conference room and sit down at the table. Spencer isn't there. This is odd. 

You're still feeling very sick so you're having a hard time focusing. 

Your phone rings randomly during the conference. The team looks at you and you just silence your phone. You put your hand on your stomach because it hurts. 

The meeting ends, Morgan and Emily walk over to you. 

"Where's Reid?" Emily asks. 

"I have no clue. I woke up and he wasn't there," you respond. 

You make your way out of the conversation to check your phone. 

Spencer called. 

You call him back and he answers immediately. He wouldn't tell you what he was doing but he told you he was fine and he had something to do. 

What could that possibly be? 

You shrug it off and eventually its time to board the jet. 

You board the jet and sit down. Immediately after you lift off, you get a huge nauseous headache. You run to the bathroom and throw up. You use the toilet paper to wipe your mouth. You cup your hands and put water in them to rinse your mouth out. 

You walk back out, everyone is looking at you weird. You wish you weren't so obvious with this. They probably already know. 

You sit down and Morgan asks if you're okay and you tell him it was something you ate. 

They obviously don't believe you but you just go back to the conversation about the unsub. Hotch notices you stomaching your stomach so you subtly remove it. 

Hotch and Rossi decide to question the friends and families of the victims while you set up at the police station. 

The jet lands and the team exits. 

You get a car and drive to the police station. You take the boxes with files and ask for the police chief where you can set up. 

He leads you to a room with a table and a white board. 

You set up the pictures, names, and the maps on the white board with magnets. JJ arrives and helps you with everything. 

"Did you get the results yet?" JJ asks. 

"No, I should get them today or tomorrow. I'm terrified. I don't know what to do even if it is Spencers," you nervously set up the pictures. 

"I'm sure you'll work things out. I never could've imagined Spencer with kids," JJ jokes. 

"I've seen how nice he is with kids, if it is his then I know it'll be in good hands," you rub your stomach. 

The rest of team joins you two shortly and come up with a profile. 

After they deliver the profile and find addresses for the unsub, you stay at the office while they go investigate. 

You are curious at what time it is. 

10:54 PM 

You're curious of what time Spencer called you so you go to the call logs. Then you see a call answered from the doctor hours before you woke up. 

They arrest the unsub and come back, you already started cleaning up. 

... 

Y 

ou make your way up the stairs to the apartment. You use your key to open the apartment door. 

Spencer is in front of the door in front of something. 

He smiles at you. 

"What?" you look very confused. 

He moves out of the way. 

Its a crib. 

"It's mine," Spencer says through tears. 

You cry, run up, and hug him. He squeezes you lightly but so passionately. You both cry in each others arms. 

"I love you so much," Spencer says.


	13. 13

A couple of weeks later.. 

You're already showing and you're almost out of your third trimester. You don't want to tell anyone until your second trimester because of how easy you could lose the baby. 

You and Spencer set up stuff for the baby in the room. 

You decide to not tell anyone for now. You wear hoodies and big t-shirts more often to work. 

Your morning sickness has lessened through the weeks. You're major symptoms aren't that bad anymore. 

You can't let them know you're pregnant because its against the rules to date a coworker, let alone carrying one's baby. 

You're sleeping on the side of the bed. Spencer is spooning you. 

You wake up early because you can feel the baby. It was really early for you to feel the baby move but that means its healthy. 

You poke at Spencer to wake up and grab his hand and put it on your stomach. 

He smiles and kisses you. 

We have a doctor appointment in two weeks to determine the sex and check up on the baby. You only have one week of your third trimester and then you don't have to worry about losing the baby easily. 

Spencer gets up and rubs his eyes. 

He's been waking up early and making you breakfast every day. He even buys your cravings when you mention them. 

He's the best. You can't imagine being with anyone else. 

You get up slowly and get ready for the day. You were hoping you wouldn't get called in today since it's the weekend but cases pop up whenever they want to. 

Spencer is already making food in the kitchen. He sees you walk in and turns around. He kisses your forehead and rubs your stomach. 

He kneels down to kiss your stomach and goes back to make the food. 

You get a glass and pour apple juice into it. You sit down at the table and sip on it. Spencer makes both of you plates and gives you one as he sits down. 

"Are you ready for this?" 

"For what?" Spencer says as he takes a bite of his food. 

"Having a whole child," you look at him. 

"It's kinda late for me to not be," Spencer takes a sip of his coffee. 

You look down at your plate and play with your food with a fork. 

"Are you okay?" Spencer looks concerned 

"Yeah, it's just this is terrifying. I never could've imagine having a child." 

Spencer gets up and kneels down to you, he grabs your hands and holds them. "We will get through this together, I love you," he kisses your hands. 

He leans up and kisses you. 

"I love you so much." 

Spencer gets a call, its from JJ. She doesn't bother to call both of us anymore because she knows we are together. 

We have a case. We Spencer leave the apartment building and get into my car. He drives us to the BAU and we meet Emily out of the elevator. 

We go to the conference room. Every happens as usual. We have a meeting, we board the jet, and then we exit the jet into the building and get into the cars. 

Everything was back to normal today. You and Spencer drive to the family of the victims house. 

You guys get out of the car and knock on the door. The woman was hesitant to answering questions about everything. You talk to the woman's son and ask him a couple of questions. 

You have everything you need and decide to leave. You thank the woman for her time and leave. 

You and Spencer get into the car. Spencer starts driving but you both get distracted by something. 

The car slams into a semi truck. You go unconscious.


	14. 14

You slowly gain consciousness. You're laying in a hospital bed. 

You start freaking out but the nurse reassures you and goes to get the team. They come back and Spencer asks if you're okay. 

"She and the baby are gonna be fine, it's just a small concussion," the nurse walks away to give us privacy. 

"The baby?" Emily asks. 

"Reid, what is she talking about," Hotch looks at you. 

JJ blurts out, "she's pregnant." 

"And you thought to not tell us," Morgan says. 

There's a lot of tension in the room and it's stressing you out. 

"We'll talk about this later. We need to get back to work," Hotch says. 

The rest of the team leaves and Hotch tells you to stay behind until its time to go back home. 

Its boring in the hospital, you decide to check yourself out. You change into your regular clothes and walk to the police station. 

You walk in and look around for the step up, you spot it in a small room in the back. JJ is already cleaning up so the team should be arriving soon. 

You walk into the room and help her clean up. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" JJ asks. 

"Its boring and I just wanna go home, " you sit down." 

"Well, now everyone knows your pregnant now. Are you gonna tell them its Spencers." 

"Not unless I wanna lose my job." 

"You won't, you'll just have to file a report that you and Spencer are together," JJ continues to clean up. 

The team arrives. 

They grab their stuff and leave but Hotch pulls you aside. 

"You do know you won't be able to work on the field anymore," Hotch's face is so serious. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"How far along are you." 

"12 weeks." 

"If you need anything, just ask." 

"I feel like I should tell you that it's Spencers," your nervous to tell him but you feel like its necessary. 

"I'm gonna need you to file a report but other than that, congrats," Hotch isn't so serious anymore. He seems like a friend, not a boss. 

You and him get to the jet. You and Spencer sit across from each other and Emily and Morgan sit across from you too. Rossi, Hotch, and JJ are sitting together behind you and Spencer. 

"Well, now they know," Spencer says to you. 

"Wait, it's Spencers?" Emily asks. 

"Yeah, we're gonna find out the gender in two weeks," Spencer looks at Emily. 

Morgan and Emily look at each other. 

"I'm gonna be honest, I never imagined Spencer with kids." 

Spencer smiles. 

"I don't understand how you all didn't notice, I literally wore hoodies every day and threw up regularly." 

"We all knew, its just shocked us when we knew it was a official," Morgan laughs. 

The jet lands and everyone goes into the BAU. They all talk about what they want the baby to be. Garcia is already very excited but she was shocked that it was Spencers. 

You tell the team you have a gender reveal party in two weeks. Garcia flips out, shes very excited. 

Morgan thinks its gonna be a boy, so does Emily and Hotch. JJ and Spencer think its gonna be a boy and Rossi doesn't want to guess. 

After that, you all go home. 

... 

two weeks later 

You have a doctor's appointment scheduled for today. The gender reveal party is gonna be a day later. 

You and Spencer get up early, mostly because you were anxious. 

You get to the doctors office and wait in the waiting room after checking in with the front desk. 

yall freaked out by the car wreck. my only intention was so that the team accidentally finds out she's pregnant because of the doctor.


	15. 15

The nurse calls you two back and you go into a room and wait. 

You wait a long time for the doctor to arrive. 

When she arrives, she asks you to lift your shirt over your stomach, you do so. She puts a cold gel on your stomach and takes the ultrasound. 

She moves around and tells you that the baby is healthy. She asks you if you wanna know the sex but you tell her know. She takes out an envelope and a post it note. She writes something down and folds it and puts the it in the envelope. 

She gives it to you and tells you to have a good day. She takes off her gloves and puts everything back. She gives you a wipe to wipe off the gel and then exits the room. 

You wipe the gel off and pull your shirt down. You get up and Spencer holds your hand as you two walk out of the doctor's office. 

You are craving burgers really bad so you guys go to McDonald's. You order a Big Mac meal and Spencer doesn't order anything. 

He doesn't like McDonald's. You scarf down the food quickly as Spencer drives you two home. 

When you get to the apartment, you throw away your trash and start planning the party. 

You write down a list of decorations to get and tell Spencer to go to a bakery and give them the envelope to make cupcakes to be ready by 3 PM. 

Spencer leaves while you plan everything out. You text the team and tell them the party is at 3:15 PM. 

You get up and go to your car. You drive to the the store and buy a bunch of snacks and drinks for the party. You buy decorations, paper plates, and paper cups. 

You and Spencer had decided to make burgers and hot dogs for the party. 

You buy some hot dog and hamburger buns as well as hot dogs and ground beef. 

You check out and buy everything. You put all of it in the car and put the cart back. You go back to the apartment and put all the food up and set all the decorations aside. 

Spencer takes a while to come back but then 

He walks up and kisses you. He rubs your stomach. 

"What do you hope it is," Spencer looks at you. 

"I hope it's a girl." 

"Well, I think its gonna be a girl but I don't care which it is." 

Spencer starts setting up the decoration around the kitchen and living room. 

You take out the ground beef and put it in a bowl, you mix some spices to get the food ready to cook tomorrow. 

You put the bowl in the fridge and wash your hands 

After, you two are done. You walk up to Spencer. 

"Hey, what if.." 

"Not this again, I don't want to hurt you." 

"Come on, please," you go over to Spencer and pout. 

"Sex causes stress and I don't wanna put any stress on you or the baby," Spencer grabs your hand gently. 

"Please." 

"Let's go lay down and cuddle, but I'm not gonna do anything." 

He takes you hand and leads you to the bedroom. 

You lay down and he spoons you. 

You two slowly go to sleep. 

The next morning, you wake up very late. Spencer is already making the food and there was a plate on the table for you. 

You sit down and scarf down the food. 

Spencer tells you to go to the bakery and pick up the cake. 

You put your plate in the sink and head out the door. You go down the stairs and get in your car. You drive to the bakery and walk in. You tell the worker that you have an order for y/n. 

She goes to the back room and brings out a cake with purple frosting. 

She rings you up and then you get back in your car and gently put the cake down. You drive back to the apartment and go in. You set the cake on the counter. 

Spencer already had everything set up. Chips and snacks in a bowl and the food on a plates with condiments set out. 

He walks up to you and kisses you. 

Soon, the guest start to arrive. 

You make a joke to Rossi about how there wasn't any rotini. 

Everyone is having fun and eating the food. They walk up and talk to you and ask you about the pregnancy. 

Finally it's time to cut the cake. 

Everyone gathers around and Spencer holds your hand as you two cut the cake together. 

The cake is... 

BLUE.


	16. 16

Blue, we're having a boy. 

Everyone claps and Spencer kisses you. 

Then Spencer gets on one knee and  
he pulls out a small box 

Everyone is shocked. 

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me," Spencer opens the box and there's a beautiful ring 

You start crying and you nod your head, "yes." 

He puts the ring on your finger and hugs you then kisses you gently. 

Everyone else is in awe. They congratulate us. 

Emily and Morgan walk up. 

"I'm gonna be honest, I didn't expect to see you guys like this," Emily says. 

"Yeah, kissing and hugging. It's odd but I love him and he loves me," you look at Spencer and he smiles at you. 

Everyone enjoys the party for a while but slowly leave. Rossi leaves first, then JJ, then Morgan, then Emily. 

Hotch stays behind to congradulate you two and inform you that you would have to work from the office from now on. 

Then he leaves and you walk over to Spencer. 

"What?" he smiles at you. 

"What if we...celebrate," you put your hands on his chest. 

"I've already told you, I don't want to hurt you," Spencer looks down at you. 

"And I've already told you that you wouldn't be hurting me." 

"Okay, maybe this one time." 

You smile at him and he leads to to the bedroom with his hand. You lay on the bed and he gently kisses you as he gets on top of you. 

He unbutton your pants and pulls them down with your underwear. He pulls his pants down with his underwear. 

He makes his way down your body and opens your legs. He puts his tongue down and moves it gently back and forth. 

You grip onto the pillow and bite your lip, moaning softly. 

He slowly rubs his hand up and down your legs. 

He puts two fingers inside and slowly fingers you, his hands are big. It feels so good. 

He stares deep into your eyes. He smiles as he does it, he enjoys your pleasure. 

He pulls his fingers out and rubs your clit for a moment then moves up to you. He puts himself slowly inside of you, you're so wet. It feels so good. 

He goes slowly while groaning a bit. He kisses your neck and your shoulder. 

You can feel his breathing and hear his groaning in your ear. It turns you on even more. He moves his hands onto your waist and goes a bit faster before releasing inside of you. 

He moves and looks you in the eyes, he kisses you gently. 

He gets up and puts his pants and underwear back on. He leans down and kisses you again. He goes into the bathroom and takes a shower. 

You get up and decide to do some laundry. You walk into the bathroom and grab some of the clothes. 

You go to the washing machine and put the clothes in it. You put in laundry detergent and turn the washing machine on. 

You go back to the room and Spencer is getting dressed 

Spencer looks at you in shock. 

"You're bleeding," he point to your legs. 

"What?" you look down confused. 

"You're spotting. We need to get you to a hospital," Spencer says. 

Spencer puts a shirt on quickly and slips on a pair of shoes. He grabs you hand and rushes you out the door. He picks you up and carries you down the stairs. 

He puts you in the car and buckles your seatbelt and then gets into the front seat and starts the car. 

He drives as quickly as he can to the nearest hospital.


	17. 17

He gets out and goes to the passenger seat. He opens your door and helps you out. He rushes you into the emergency room and they immediately take you back. 

You look back at Spencer, his eyebrows are burrowed. He looked so sad. You're guessing they wouldn't let him back. 

They put you on a bed and a doctor and couple of nurses walk in. 

"She's hemorrhaging, we need to do surgery now," the doctor says to a nurse 

You're terrified, "what does that mean." 

"Don't worry, count down to ten," the nurse puts a mask on you and you count to three before going completely unconscious. 

You wake up slowly, with a huge headache. 

Spencer is sitting in a chair next to the bed, crying. 

Oh no, please no. 

You ask Spencer what happened and he said that they had to stitch at the bottom your uterus to stop the bleeding but he doesn't know what happened with the baby yet. 

He grabs your hand and squeezes it, "no more, okay?" 

He tells you how the stress with sex caused you to hemorrhage and we shouldn't do it as often as we did. 

You look at him with tears in your eyes. 

Not this, please not this. After having a party and buying all the baby clothes and supplies. 

Please not this. 

Spencer is crying too. You're both terrified. 

Then a nurse walks in with an ultrasound machine. She asks you to lift your shirt over your stomach and you so. She puts the gel on a performs the ultrasound. 

She looks at the screen for a long time and moves the device around your stomach. Your heart is racing so hard, you squeeze Spencer's hand so hard. Spencer keeps looking at you and back at the nurse. You just stare at the nurse and wait for her to say something 

She tells you that the baby is okay. 

Your heart is so relieved. Spencer gets up and hugs you while you both sob into each other with relief. 

"I love you so much," Spencer says. 

You squeeze him so hard as you cry really hard into his shoulder. 

"I'll give you two some privacy," the nurse says as she lays a tissue down on bed beside you. 

He pulls away and you grab the tissue and wipe the gel off your stomach. 

Spencer takes the tissue and throws it away. 

He sits back down and holds your hand. 

A doctor walks in, Spencer jolts up. 

"Both of you are gonna be fine. There was a lot of stress put on the uterus, but we repaired it and the baby is going to be fine. We're gonna prescribe medicine to help the uterine contractions. I would recommend massages on their as well. You'll be unable to walk during the recovery and we will provide you with a wheel chair but other than that you're free to go. I'll go send your prescription now," the doctor goes to walk out. 

"How long will I be in recovery?" 

"12 weeks, but you'll only need the wheel chair for 6," the doctor looks at you for a moment, "any other questions?" 

"Should I still go to work?" 

"You can as long as you don't have to do any kind of physical work. If you do, then I'll get a paper notarized for you to give to your work." 

"No, its fine." 

"Anything else?" the doctor asks. 

"No, I'm fine. 

"Alright, I'll go write your prescription," the doctor walks out. 

A nurse walks in rolling in a wheelchair next to the bed. Spencer and the nurse help you into it. Your very sore in your lower stomach and it takes you second to get used to sitting up. 

Spencer wheels you out of room and out of the hospital. He goes to the car and helps you in the passenger seat. 

He puts the wheelchair in the backseat and shuts the door as he gets in the front seat. He buckles his seatbelt and you buckle yours. He pulls out of the parking lot and drives to the pharmacy. 

He drives to the drive thru and tells the person that there's a prescription we need to pick up. 

It takes a while but the person comes back with a bag and hands it to Spencer. 

Spencer hands you the bag and drives back to the apartment. 

He gets out, gets the wheelchair, and helps you into it. He rolls you into the apartments building and helps you up the stairs. 

You're relieved to finally be home. 

Spencer opens the bag and reads the bottle. 

"You know, I could do that myself," you look at Spencer with an annoyed face. 

"Yeah, but you're still gonna need help," Spencer walks over to you, "it says to take two a day for 10 days." 

"I'm literally gonna be like this for two months," you look at Spencer. 

"Yeah, but we'll get through it. I'll be here, every step of the way." Spencer kisses your forehead. 

"It's been a long night, we should go to bed," Spencer wheels you in the bedroom and helps you onto the bed. He covers you up and lays beside you. 

He lays next to you and puts his hand on your cheek, "i love you." 

bruh, this took a turn that i didn't even expect when i was writing it. 

i feel like i should skip through the recovery process, what do you think?


	18. 18

12 weeks later.. 

You wake up in the morning to a kick. Your stomach is so big, it's like you grew over night. You're finally in your third trimester and you only have three more months until you can meet the baby. 

You are in full recovery, nothing hurts anymore and you can do physical activities without any worry. 

Spencer peaks in through the doorway to see if you're awake. 

He walks in and sit next to you on the bed. 

"How are feeling?" 

"I'm feeling great," you smile at him 

"Good, cause," he runs in the kitchen and comes back with a tray. It had a bunch of food on it. You set up and he sets it on your lap. 

He gives you a kiss on the forehead. 

"Three more months," his smile is so cute. 

He rubs your stomach and kisses you. He leaves to go clean while you eat the food. 

You eat the food pretty quickly and get up. You take the tray and bring it to the kitchen 

Spencer runs over to you and grabs it from your hand. He puts the dishes in the sink and puts the tray away. 

"I could've done that myself." 

"Shut up and let me help you." 

Spencer walks over to you. He pulls you in as close as he can, you look up to him while putting you hands on his chest. 

Then you get a call, its JJ. 

Ugh, you hate work now. All you do is desk work. You wish you could go onto the field. 

You and Spencer go out of the apartment and down the stairs. You two get into the car and drive to the BAU building. You get out and walk in together. 

As you exit the elevator, Garcia runs up and hugs you. 

"What is this for?" you smile at her confused. 

"You're finally out of recovery, you think I forgot?" Garcia pulls away. 

"She's been waiting for since I got here," Emily says. 

We all walk to the conference room. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and JJ are there. 

The attention goes to you for a moment, while everyone praises you. Then we get to the case. 

JJ talks about a case and Hotch ends the meeting with wheels up in thirty. 

Everyone leaves and Spencer gives you and kiss before they board the jet. You walk over to your desk and sit down. 

You get bored after you finish your paper work and go into Garcia's room. She's great at conversation. 

You sit down with her and talk to her about everything, she's very talkative and bright. 

"I never expected for you and Reid to every be in this position but I'm so happy for you two. Oh my god, I can't wait to meet him," Garcia goes on about everything she can think of. 

After hours of doing random shit, the team finally arrives. 

We all joke around the office for a while. We talk about the future wedding and my recovery. 

Until, everyone walks to the elevator together and goes their separate ways for their cars. 

You and Spencer go back home and a girl is sitting on the couch.


	19. 19

The girl looks at Spencer. He gets in front of you just in case she opposes an immediate threat to either of you. 

"Who's this?" the girl asks. 

Spencer's face drops, he knows who it is. The girl has dark brown hair and dark eyes. She's thin and appears tall, but its hard to tell with her sitting. 

"You seem to know me enough to know who this is," Spencer says. 

"You're right, this is y/n. You're engaged to her. But does she know what we know?" 

You just keep looking at the girl and back at Spencer. 

"Come on Spencer, tell her," she gets up and walks closer to you two. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer says. He's lying, you can tell he's lying. 

What the fuck. You don't know what this could possibly mean. 

"Fine, I'll tell her. Him and I were a thing back a while," shes stops talking to you and walks up to Spencer, "do you still love me?" 

"No," his face is very neutral. Your heart is racing. 

"Remember our anniversary? It's coming up soon," she puts her hand on Spencer's gun. 

You grab it as quick as you can and point it at her. 

"Who is she, Spencer?" 

"She's Cat." 

"Cat," you know who he's talking about because he's told you the story before. She's smiling at you. You're not intimidated by her. You've worked with people like her, she's a psychopath but she's just as smart as Spencer. 

"Why are you here," Spencer asks. 

"To catch up," Cat isn't moved by the gun but you know you wouldn't be above shooting her. 

She enjoys this, making us uncomfortable. But your moments away from pulling the trigger. From the stories I've heard, she always uses something important against her victims to get what she wants. 

But she hasn't threatened us with anything yet and that's usually her first move. 

"Put the gun down, I'm not gonna do anything," she trying to make you feel comfortable. But you don't wanna let your guard down, she knows what she's doing but she's unpredictable. 

"No, if i see you do anything, you're brains will be splattered on the wall," you continue to point the gun at her. 

You're worried, you're worried for the well being of you, Spencer, and the baby. 

"How far along are you?" 

You decide to play into her charade a bit without letting your guard down, "26 weeks." 

"Boy or girl?" 

"Do you already know the answer to these questions or are you asking to see how I could react?" you stare into her eyes. She's trying to see who will blink first but you're not budging. She's trying to stand her ground but you won't let her. 

She's getting angry and you can tell. She likes to get people scared or angry. Her face expressions and tone turn into a joking manner, "alright, you caught me." 

"What's the real reason you're here," you get a tighter grip on the gun. 

"Revenge," she looks over at Spencer. 

She's gonna get violent soon. 

She sits next to Spencer and runs her finger down his jaw. 

She reaches for her pocket and you see a metal thing. You know if you don't do something quick, she's actually gonna kill Spencer.


	20. 20

She pulls out a knife and cuts Spencer's face. You aim the gun at her and pull the trigger. 

You're heart is pounding at the sound of a gun shot. 

You run to them, Cat fell on the ground, and Spencer is bleeding. He's not bleeding badly but he's injured and he may need stitches. 

You shot her in the shoulder but close to the heart. She's bleeding on the carpet. 

You grab your phone and dial 911. You tell the dispatcher that a girl came into your home and cut Spencer with a knife, and you shot her. You made yourself known as an FBI agent. You open the door and wait until you see a paramedic come up the stairs with a stretcher. 

They put her on it and ask if anyone needs any other assistance, you tell them Spencer got cut on his face. They go over to him to help him. Cat smiles at you as they take her out of the room. 

A police officer arrives and asks you what happened, you tell them exactly what happened. They take the gun as evidence. 

Hotch arrives, I guess they told him about the altercation. 

He asks if everything is okay. You are worried about the legal action that could be taken against you, he tells you not to worry. 

You're very shaken up by the events. Hotch tells you that you should should go to a hospital to make sure the baby wasn't affected. 

The cops and the paramedics are gone. 

Spencer only had a bandage on his face, the cut wasn't that bad. 

He offered to drive you and Hotch offers to follow along for support. You tell him you're okay and he says you can take a day or so off of work because of the events that have taken place. 

Hotch leaves. You and Spencer drive to the hospital and you wait to get taken back to a room with Spencer. 

You sit and wait for a long time before a nurse walks in and does an ultrasound. She asks why you're here and you tell her because a stressful event has taken place and you're worried about the baby. 

She shows you the screen. He's very active and she says he's completely okay and you have no need to worry. 

You weren't worried at all but you needed to make sure. The nurse discharges you and you and Spencer leave. 

Spencer starts crying on the way home. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's her. She's always there, always fucking my life up somehow." 

"Hotch said she would be charged and put in prison, this time in complete solitary so she can't communicate with anyone outside of prison," you put you hands on his arm and rub it. 

Spencer calms down. 

"Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you." 

Spencer holds your hand and drives with the other. 

"Am I crazy?" Spencer says. 

"What? Why would you be crazy?" 

"I always knew her. I understood her, I understood a psychopath. She brings out the dark side of me." 

"I understood her too, you wanna know why? Because we're profilers. She's getting in your head. We literally went to school to know how people's minds work. We knew what to say to her, we know what she's gonna do." 

You try hard to convince him these things. 

You wipe his tears while he continues looking forward at the road. We pull into the apartment parking lot. You go in the apartment with him. 

He rushes to the bathroom and grabs two white rags and a bowl. He puts dishwashing liquid, detergent, and water into the bowl. He runs over to the carpet where the blood stain is. 

He moves the couch out of the way and dips the rag in the bowl and soaks it with water. He dabs the blood off of the carpet, it comes off easily. He gets the other rag and dab the carpet easily. 

He hands you the rags and the bowl, you put the rags in the washer and the bowl in the sink. 

He moves the couch back and gets up. 

You stand there and watch him. He gets up and hugs you as tightly as he dares. "I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry all of this is happening. I love you," he pulls away from the hug and kisses you then leans down and kisses your stomach. 

You two go and sit on the couch. He holds your hand while you put your head on his shoulder.


	21. 21

2 months later... 

Everything is set up and you and Spencer are happy living together in harmony. 

You're 34 weeks into the pregnancy and you only have a month left until the baby comes. You wake up and yawn. Spencer is laying next to you, he's probably exhausted from the late nights you two have had. 

You're feeling great and you've gotten through everything well. 

You get up and get dressed. You struggle to put on your shoes because of your huge belly. 

You go to the kitchen and cook something quick. You put the food on two plates and set them on the table. You pour some coffee in a mug and set it near one of the plates. 

You pour juice in another and set down the Spencer appears in the doorway, his hair is messy. 

You walk over to him and mess up his hair even more with your hand. 

He laughs it off, "i told you i make breakfast from now on." 

"Yeah, but you were sleeping so soundly," you say as we walks up to you. 

He rubs your stomach then puts his hands on your waist. He kisses you softly. Then he pulls away and both of you sit down to eat. 

"Only one more month," you smile at him as you eat your food. 

"I can't wait to meet him." 

"He's gonna be a mini you, a mini genius," you say. Spencer smiles at you. 

He stares at you for a moment. 

"What?" you say. 

"You're just so beautiful," Spencer says as he finishes his food and grabs your and his plate. He places them in the sink. 

He walks over to you and kisses your cheek. 

"We should get to the office soon," Spencer helps you up from your chair 

You both grab what you need and head out. You both get in the car and he drives you two to the BAU. 

He gets out of the drivers seat and walks over to the passenger seat. He opens the door for you and helps you out 

You walk in the BAU together, holding hands. 

You meet Emily at the elevator. You and her exchange a few words about the pregnancy. Then you all walk to the conference room. 

You don't really have anything to do with the case at this point because you aren't a tech person like Garcia. And you can't help with the case because you can't fly their with them. 

But you still sit in on the conferences, you like to learn about the cases. You always wait for Spencer and you to talk about it on the car ride home. 

You have a pile of paperwork to fill out that you know you'll get done within an hour or so. 

JJ introduces a case that's in California. It will take the team a while to get back from this one. 

Hotch ends the meeting with wheels up in thirty. 

Everyone gets up and goes their seperate ways. 

Morgan, Emily, and Spencer are talking. Rossi and Hotch always go to their offices during the time. 

You decide to walk to your desk early to finish the paperwork. You like to sit and talk to Garcia while the team is gone. 

You walk out the doorway and get onto the first step of the stairs. Then you feel something wet. You look down. 

Your water just broke.


	22. 22

You turn slowly and look at the three standing and talking. Spencer looks at you first, then both of then look with their eyes widened. 

Hotch walks in and tells Spencer to go with you to the hospital. He tells the rest of the team that we need to go do the case. They all leave while Spencer helps you in the elevator. He helps you out of it and helps you in the passenger seat. 

He drives as quickly as he can to the hospital. He helps you out of passenger seat and into the emergency room. 

It hurts really bad, you're contractions are three minutes apart. 

A nurse brings you back as soon as you get into the hospital, you lay down on the bed. The contractions hurt so bad, you try not to scream because of the pain. 

Your contractions become closer and closer together. 

You know its gonna be a matter of time until you have to start pushing. Spencer is given a mask and a hat to put on. He does quickly and holds your hand. 

You don't want to squeeze it hard but the contractions hurt so bad. Spencer keeps talking you through the entire thing. 

A nurse comes in with shot and gives you it, it's a epidural. Thank god. 

"You're doing great," Spencer kneels down to you. 

The doctor comes in and tells you that you are ten centimeters dilated. He says to take quick breaths and push as hard as you can. 

You take three quick breaths and push hard. You squeeze Spencer's hand. 

"You're doing great," Spencer lookd at you. 

You're sweating profusely. You're so out of breath but you continue to breathe quickly and push as hard as you can. 

After just five pushes, you hear the crying of a baby. The doctor lays the baby on your chest and wipes him off. 

You start crying while looking at him, he's so perfect. 

Spencer cries with you as well. 

They take him for a moment to clean him off and wrap him in a blanket. They check to make sure he's completely healthy and he is. 

The nurses clear out after cleaning everything up. "Ten fingers, ten toes," the nurse says as she hands you him. 

You look up at Spencer, he's crying. He holds your hand. 

You hand Spencer the baby and he smiles so big. 

You're very sore and tired so you end up falling asleep. You wake up to the team walking in. Spencer is holding the baby, he lets the teams hold the baby one by one. 

First JJ, then Morgan, then Emily, and then Hotch. 

They are already in love with him. Morgan and Emily talk to you and ask if everything was okay. You tell them you're fine, just tired. 

We make conversation for a while and talk about the baby for a couple of minutes. 

Emilg leaves first then Morgan and Hotch. JJ stays behind to congradulate you two on the baby and give Spencer a hug. 

"What are you gonna name him?" JJ asks.


	23. 23

"Matthew Derek Reid," you look up at JJ. 

She smiles at the baby. 

"I have to get back home," JJ says. She says goodbye and leaves. Everyone's gone and Spencer takes the baby from your arms and puts him in a crib beside the bed. 

You're constantly looking over to him if he makes a sound. Spencer reaasures you that he's fine but you have to make sure. Spencer gets up to hold him. 

You're staring at the two best things in your life right now. 

Spencer hands him to you. 

His little feet are so cute, you start crying tears of joy. He little hand wraps around your finger. 

"He's so adorable," Spencer says. 

"He looks just like you, do you think he'll be as smart as you?" 

Spencer smiles, he leans over and kisses you. 

He starts crying, he needs changed. 

Spencer offers to change him, he picks him up and takes him to the changing table. He changes his diaper and throws away the old one. 

"Wait, something is wrong," Spencer says. 

"What is it?" you start freaking out. 

"He's not breathing right," Spencer says. He hands him to you and you check out his breathing. It seems normal and you reassure him that if anything was wrong the doctor or nurses would've done something. 

He takes the baby back and puts him in his crib. 

We left in such a hurry, we didn't get the chance to get the hospital bag.  
Spencer grabs his keys and says he'll be right back and that he's going to get the bag from home. 

He leaves and yoyou fall asleep quickly. 

You wake up and Spencer is asleep in the chair. His clothes are different, he must've taken a shower. 

The hospital bag is sitting in the chair next to him. 

A nurse comes in to check on the baby and to give you medicine for the pain. You're still sore so you're glad about this. 

You take the medicine with water and then a nurse comes in with two trays of food. 

You wake up Spencer so both of you can eat. 

You pull the cart over your lap and sit up. Spencer sits up from the position he was sleeping in and puts the tray in his lap. 

We both eat the food and talk about our plans for the future. 

You two haven't even planned the wedding or event talked about because everything that has happened. 

You decide to work out a wedding date which is gonna be a year away. 

You look at your ring and back at Spencer and then at the baby. You can't believe you have all these things in your life. 

"I love you, Spencer," you say while looking up at him. 

"I love you too, I can't believe I have you," Spencer sets his tray aside and holds your hand, "thank you for giving me this gift." 

a couple of days later... 

It's been a couple of days. 

Spencer packed up your bag that he brought earlier and you get the baby bag ready. 

You are completely ready to leave and you're waiting for the doctor to completely discharge you and the baby from the hospital. 

A nurse walks in and asks you a couple of questions. 

She smiles and walk over to the baby. Her face becomes serious and she walks out. She brings in another nurse and both whisper stuff under their breath to each other. 

"What is it," you are scared of what this means or what they are talking about. 

The two nurses go to get the doctor. 

"What's going on?" 

"No need to worry, I'm sure everything is fine," the doctor says as he walks over to the baby's crib. He observes the baby. 

He walks over to you and says, "We need to take the baby through helicopter and fly him to a different hospital." 

"Why? What's wrong with him?" you say. Spencer is just as worried as you are. 

"He's not breathing right."


	24. 24

The doctor informs that you can't join the baby in the helicopter ride, which freaks you out even more. 

They take the baby away. You and Spencer take everything and rush to the car. 

You guys rush into the car. 

You can see them putting loading the helicopter. 

The fact that the hospital is two hours away made everything worse. As soon as the helicopter leaves, Spencer pulls out of the hospital. 

We drive down the road and meet the highway, you're absolutely terrified. 

Your life might we torn apart within a matter of minutes. 

You pick at your finger nails. 

Spencer sees it and hold your hand, "don't worry, baby, everything is gonna be fine." 

You start crying and wipe your tears with your free hand. 

"What if we lose him," you look over at Spencer who is staring dead at the road ahead. He's speeding, which is something he never does. He never really drove until you came along. 

"Don't say that, we're not gonna lose him," he's holding back tears himself. 

Your heart is racing and he makes the two our drive in an hour because of how fast he was going. 

We were stopped by a cop as soon as we made it into the city. 

He stopped us and he asked why we were speeding. 

Spencer explained the situation, and the cop said he would follow us there. We got directions to the hospital they said they were going to take Matthew. 

He pulls into the parking lot as fast as he can. You both rush out of the car and go into the hospital. 

You run up to the receptionist and ask them what room they have Matthew in. 

She asks you if you're his parents, you tell her yes and she gives you a clipboard with papers to fill out and take you to a room with a bunch of chairs. 

You ask her where he is and she tells you to wait and fill out the paperwork. 

You and Spencer sit down. You bounce your knee up and down out of anticipation. You start picking at your nails. 

Spencer sees it again and holds your hand. You put your head on his shoulder, you can hear how loud his heart is beating. 

He's holding back tears. You start playing with his hair and hope that Matthew is okay. 

It takes a while. 

You get and start to run out of the door but Spencer stops you and tells you to calm down. 

He sits you back down on the chair. 

"Freaking out will not make this situtaion any better," Spencer starts losing his patience with you. 

"Well, sorry I care about our child. You just sit there and act emotionless, maybe you are a fucking psychopath," you said that out of anger. 

You didn't mean it and you knew it would hurt Spencer but you're angry and upset. 

"You don't mean that," Spencer's eyebrows are burrowed. He sits next to you and puts his arm around your shoulder, "calm down. Everything is going to he okay. 

"I'm sorry," you break down crying and hug Spencer really tight. 

You start to calm down, all you can do is wait. 

Finally, a doctor walks in. 

He takes you to room where the baby is sleeping soundly, you break down crying. 

"We gave him some antibiotics, we'll like to keep him here for a week or so. You're lucky you got him here when you did. It could've gotten worse. I'll give you two some privacy." the doctor walks out. 

You and Spencer hug each other so tightly. 

Spencer is crying too. 

You both walk over to him in his crib and admire him. 

He's okay, you're so relieved.


	25. 25

You guys are finally settling in with the new baby. Everything is set up up the bedroom and he's okay. 

He had an upper respiratory infection and they kept him in the hospital for 10 days. 

Then you were finally able to take him home. 

(this actually happened to me) 

The team was a bit worried that we had to take that long off of work but we explained to them. Each of the team members have been here to see Matthew at least once. 

You're so tired, though. 

The new baby has kept you up so much. Luckily, Spencer is helping you out and treating so well. 

Spencer woke you up with breakfast in bed. He brought a tray into the bedroom and put the tray on your lap as you set up. 

You're going back to work soon and Spencer wanted to make your life easier. 

He told you he hired a babysitter. He said he changed the babies diaper and put him to sleep in his crib. 

You eat pretty quickly and he takes the tray and puts it in the kitchen. 

You get up and get dressed. Spencer walks up from behind you and slaps your ass. You turn around, smiling at him, and look up at him. He leans down to kiss you. 

"What if.." Spencer says while biting his lip. 

"So, now you're the horny one?" you laugh. 

"Please.." 

"Fine, but let's take it in the living room," you lead Spencer into the living room. 

He pushes you onto the couch and climbs over the arm to get on top of you. 

He pulls down your pants and pulls down his own. 

"Its been a while since we have done this." 

He put himself inside you and goes slowly, it feels so good. He grips onto the couch cushions and goes even faster. You moan softly and make sure your not very loud. 

The clapping noise in the room is very loud. 

Spencer then releases inside of you and gets up. He puts his pants on. 

You set up and pull your pants up. 

The babysitter comes shortly after and you give her instructions on what to do. Spencer and you leave. He drives you two to the BAU. 

You're so excited that you can finally go on the field. 

We finally get back and Garcia is there to congradulate you on the new baby. She was very excited to talk about it. 

You all walk to the conference room, Hotch welcomed you back and everyone is glad to see you. 

JJ tells everyone about a case in Indianapolis, Indiana. 

Hotch ends the meeting with wheels up in thirty. 

Everyone gets up and talks with each other for a while. Emily, Morgan, Spencer, and you stand and talk about everything that happened. 

They congradulate you on being a new parents and you talk about how hard it is having kids. 

Time passes quickly and all of you go to board the het 

It's your first time actually boarding the jets in a long time. You're so excited to get back to work. You all sit down like usual. 

"It's really weird having you here again," Morgan says jokingly. 

You smile at him. 

im gonna end it there, i really have no clue what to write next. 

if you all are still reading, then tell me what you want me to write next. 

also, should i skip forward to the wedding?


	26. 26

12 months later.. 

Matthew already turned one. He took his first steps, said his first words, and is now eating food. 

Your wedding would be in two of days. You already ordered the decorations and reserved where you were going to have it at. You were waiting till the day of the wedding to get everything set up. 

You were anxious but excited. 

Spencer was definitely the love of your life. You spent the passed year, getting to know each other so well. 

You two went so well together, especially with raising Matthew. 

Your dress and outfit the wedding and the reception were hanging in your closet. You always liked vintage things so you and Spencer picked out a floral dress. It was so beautiful. 

Since you and Spencer share a love for vintage places, you both found a victorian wedding venue that was perfect for the wedding. 

You handed out wedding invitations already. Everything was coming together, only two day were left until the big day. 

You wake up to the baby crying. You get up and check up on him. He was hungry, you walk into the kitchen and set him in his highchair. 

You grab some baby food from the fridge and a tiny spoon. 

You grab a sippy cup and pour juice in it. You go to sit down with him and open the baby food. 

You feed him slowly and he takes a sip of his juice by himself. 

Spencer walks in the kitchen and gives you a kiss on the forehead. He kneels down to the baby. Matthew wraps his tiny hand around Spencer's finger. 

"He's gotten so big," Spencer says as he kisses the baby's forehead gently. 

"Yeah, I know. I feel like I just had him yesterday." 

"Have you ate anything yet?" Spencer says as he reaches in the cabinet for a mug 

"No, I need to shower first." 

"Go shower, I'll make some food and watch Matthew," Spencer says as he pours some coffee in his mug. 

You get up and walk into the bathroom, you decide to make your shower quick. You get out and dry your hair, as well as the rest of your body. 

You grab a pair of jeans from your closet and a black t-shirt from your drawer. 

You throw everything on and walk into the kitchen where Spencer was cooking. You walk over and pick up Matthew. 

"Do you need me to make him a bottle," Spencer says. 

"I'm thinking of getting him off the bottle, he's already teething," you say as you swing Matthew around. He laughs, he has such a cute baby laugh. 

"Oh alright," Spencer puts the breakfast on two separate plates and sets them one the table. 

You put Matthew back in his highchair and sit down at the table. Matthew picks up the sippy cup himself and drinks it. Spencer sits down as well and hands you a cup of juice. 

You both eat pretty quickly. 

Spencer takes your plates and cup and puts all the dishes in the sink. He goes into the bedroom to change real quick. 

The babysitter arrives while he does that. She has been a longtime babysitter for us so she knows what to do to take care of Matthew. 

You and Spencer slip on shoes then grab your stuff. You two didn't need to work today, you took the past three days off for the wedding. 

You just wanted to plan the wedding some more. 

You already have that its gonna be 3PM this Saturday, in an old victorian venue. You've picked out a wedding song and a first dance. You guys are gonna get married outside. 

Spencer drives us to a floral shops where we try to look for purple roses. 

They are not usually sold in stores due to the fact that they have to cross breed to get the purple color. But you found them in this floral shop. 

You buy multiple bouquets. You've already scheduled the caterers, bought the plates and silverware, everything seems right on schedule. You even booked a flight to a resort in California for your honeymoon. 

Spencer decides to park somewhere, you knew what he wanted to do and thankfully the windows are tinted. 

You unbuckle your seat and so does he. 

He leans your seat back with the driver controls and gets on top of you. 

You and Spencer never have the chance to have sex anymore, you two probably do it once a month or even less. 

He kisses you passionately, kinda roughly. 

You miss the rough stuff. 

He pulls your pants down and pulls his down as well. He roughly sticks himself inside of you. 

God, it feels so good. 

You start moaning lightly and he puts his hand over your mouth. You can hear your muffled moans. 

He leans down to your ear and whisper, "take it." 

"Take it like a good girl," he goes really fast. You can hear the loud clapping noise very loudly. He's gripping so tightly on the seat behind you. 

You love to hear him groaning. 

He releases himself inside you and looks at you. He kisses you again and sit back down in seat, he pulls his pants up and you do the same. 

You are both out of breath and sweating so much. 

Spencer turns on the AC and starts driving.


	27. 27

You wake up the morning of your wedding day in a hotel room with a bunch of your friends, including Emily, Garcia, and JJ. 

You and Spencer didn't want to see each other before the wedding. Spencer is in a seperate hotel with his friends. 

They are supposed to take all the decorations to the wedding venue. 

A makeup and hair artist is gonna come soon to help you and your friends get ready. One of your friends goes downstairs to get a bunch of food for all you to snack on. 

Your friends eat some chips and drink some soda. You scarf down two mini muffins and then jump into the shower. 

You get dressed in some baggy clothes. 

When you get out, the makeup artist is there. She has a huge bag. She sets up an entire mirror on the desk in the hotel and attaches lights to it. 

She puts her bag on the desk and already knows what kind of look you're going for. 

She takes out a brush and applies a primer, then applies foundations. 

It takes a while for her to get done with your face makeup but she made you look flawless. Your face looks so clear and airbrushed. Then she starts with the eyeshadow. 

She gives you a soft smokey eye with a tad bid of purple. 

It's beautiful. 

Then she sets you with setting spray and the hair stylist comes over and curls your hair. 

She starts making big waves in your hair then braids it. She wraps the braids into a bun and lets some of the waves hang in front. 

After you are done, you look into the mirror. You're so overwhelmed with happiness. 

You eat some food as you wait for your friends to get their hair and makeup done. 

It takes hours. 

Then you are all finally ready to go to the venue. You and the girls hope into multiple cars, load the car with the suitcases full of your clothes and accessories, and drive to the venue. 

You all go upstairs to a room, specifically for the bride and the bridesmaids. 

There's a curtain hanging from the ceiling for all of us to change. 

Your bridesmaids go one by one changing into these beautiful floral purple bridesmaids dresses. They are sleeveless and at knees length. The purple isn't too bride but not too dull, they all look perfect in the dresses. 

You are finally up to change into your wedding dress. 

It takes you a while but you change into this long, off the shoulder, floral dress with sleeves. It's so beautiful. 

The sleeves are see-through with flowers all over them. Its off the shoulder and it shows off your brests perfectly. It's floral all up and down the dress, its so long that it drags when you walk. 

You found the perfect tiara, with stones that are purple. You walk over to the full body mirror and put on the tiara. 

You are so overwhelmed with happiness. Your friends all claps and cheer. They tell you how beautiful you look. You smile so much that it hurts. 

You're ready for the wedding. Someone comes up to tell you that the people are done setting up and the guess are starting to enter. 

You and your bridesmaids get into position, waiting for the music to start to queue you to walk down the isle. 

The bridesmaids and the best men walk with each other. 

The best men are Morgan, Hotch, and Will. Morgan is gonna walk with Garcia as they go first down the isle. Then Hotch walks with Emily, and finally Will walks with JJ. 

Since you've never really had a father, Rossi offered to walk you down the isle. 

The boys come to the room that you and the bridesmaids are in. 

Morgan walks up to you, smiling and laughing, "wow, you look, wow." 

You smile back at him, "thank you." 

Hotch tells you that you look beautiful and he congradulates you, you're happy to not see him so serious. 

He's joking with the rest of the team and having fun with you all. 

Will, with his terrible accent, briefly tells you that you look beautiful before you hear the music start. 

Everyone gets in position. 

The music queues for Morgan and Garcia to walk down the isle, they do. 

Your heart is beating so fast. 

Then Emily and Hotch are queued to walk. 

Your heart is beating even faster. 

Finally, JJ and Will go. 

You and Rossi line up to walk down the isle, your heart is beating so fast. You can hardly breathe but you manage to keep everything contained on the outside. 

Rossi smiles at you, "ready?" 

You nod at him and the music queues you to walk. You exit the room and walk slowly into the room where everyone was sitting, they are all standing up. 

In order Garcia, Emily, and JJ are standing to the left. Morgan, Hotch, and Will are to the right. They are all looking at you and smiling so bright. 

And then there's Spencer, standing in the center. 

Wearing his black suit and a bow tie. You have a corsage that matches his boutonierre. 

He's crying. He smiling so big and crying at the same time. 

You finally get to the end of the isle and you meet Spencer. You take his hands, he's shaking just as much as you are. 

You face each other and both of you can't keep from crying. 

You look out into the crowd and your mom is sitting down with Matthew. He waves at you and you smile at him. 

You turn all your attention to Spencer. 

The minister tells everyone to be seated. 

He starts speaking, "First, I’d like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this most happy of days. It’s no accident that each of you are here today, and each of you were invited to be here because you represent someone important in the individual and collective lives of Spencer and y/n." 

The minister goes on and then you two say your vows. 

Spencer goes first, "the most remarkable moment in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person who makes the world a beautiful and magical place. The person with whom you share a bond so special that it transcends normal relationships and becomes something so pure and so wonderful, that you can’t imagine spending another day of your life without them. For us, that happened about five years ago when she met me and we became best friends. But about two years ago, we realized that we were in love. Y/N is the woman I could never bare to go a day without. I love her and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her." 

Then you go, "Back five years ago, I never thought that I would ever find love. I always thought it was something you only find in fairytales until I met Spencer when I joined the BAU. When I first saw him, I knew there was something about him that I couldn't let go. This man is the man that I was looking for for all that time, and I can't wait to have more kids, have a big happy family, and spend my last days with him." 

Everyone claps and then the minister settles them down. 

He asks for the rings and my mom helps Matthew walk down the isle with the rings. He hands you the rings and everyone has a good laugh. 

Then she sits back down with Matthew after you give him a kiss. 

You kept looking at Spencer and his cute smile. 

You can't believe your actually getting married to this man. You flashback to everything you two have been through in the past two years. You two have grown together and fell so in love. 

You put the rings on each others fingers. 

The minister announces you man and wife and tells Spencer that he may kiss you. 

He kisses you so passionately. His hands are holding your face so tightly, yet so gentle. Everyone stands up and claps all together. 

You did it, you're finally married.


	28. 28

After the wedding, you all sit down to have dinner. 

You're family and his family has migrated and there's an entire table that you are sitting at with your team. 

Matthew is sitting in your lap. 

Everyone has a plate and we're all eating. I take off bites of my steak to feed to Matthew. He also likes the mashed potatoes. 

We all sit at the table and eat for a while until it's time for toasts. 

You told Rossi and Hotch to prepare speeches because you really wanted them to make toasts at the wedding. 

Your mom is the first to start off. 

She walks up to the front of the room with her champagne glass,"I'm gonna be honest, I never saw y/n getting married. She always had this really tough demeanor but it was nice to see how that has changed. All thanks to Spencer. She was having a hard time before but when she start dating Spencer she changed into this bright, loud, and funny girl. Thank you," she raises her glass into the air and everyone else does too. 

Then they take a sip then Hotch walks up. 

Hotch buttons his suit as he stands up and grabs his champagne glass. He walks up to the front of the room, "Since y/n joined the BAU, I always knew she had this similar spark as Spencer had. They always seemed to connect even when she first joined. They are both highly intelligent, more intelligent than me, might I add," the crowd chuckles at that remark. 

It makes you smile and he continues as he laughs it off, "and since they found each other, it's only been a good thing. I wish you both, the happiest and healthiest marriage." 

Hotch raises his glass in the air and then takes a sip. He walks back and sits down as every claps. 

Finally its Rossi's turn, he stands up and looks around for a moment then walks to the front of it, "I always knew that Spencer and Y/N would find each other. I have had my share of laughs with both of them individually and together, its with my full heart that I say that these kids are gonna last. L’amore vince sempre." 

Of course, an italian quote. Rossi raises his glass and sits back down. 

Everyone claps and goes back to eating until its time for the reception after an hour or so. 

Every clears out and into a huge ball room with beautiful victorian decorations. 

You change into a more suitable outfit for dancing. 

You and Spencer perform your first dance, everyone is laughing and having such a good time. It kinda weird seeing both of us dance but it was so fun. 

You and Spencer have fun at the party and interacting with the guest. 

You two dance around together with Matthew and have fun. Matthew smiles and laughs so cutely as you two prance around with him. 

Spencer is the best dad ever. He's gonna be the best husband ever, you know it. 

A slow song plays, you and Spencer get very close and stare deep into each other's eyes. You slowly dance back and forth to the music. 

This moment is so perfect.


	29. 29

After the reception, the guests clear out. You give Matthew to your mother and give her all of the stuff to take care of him for the next couple of days. 

You two get into a car, you're right on schedule. Spencer drives you two to an airport. 

You prepacked suitcases that are in the trunk and you're ready to start your honeymoon. You can't wait to get to the hotel. 

Spencer reaches the airport and he gets out. He goes over to your car door and opens it for you. You step out and he opens the trunk to get the suitcases out. He carries them as you get everything in the car you need for the ride. 

(skipping the flight) 

Spencer carries the suitcases as you use the keyboard to get into the hotel room. 

It's huge, has a beautiful city view. 

You twirl around the room for a moment. Spencer puts the suitcases aside and closes the door. 

You two lay down on the bed and look at each other. Then he kisses you passionately. He starts removing his clothes, first his jacket then he goes to unbutton his shirt. 

You unbuckle his belt and take it off of him. You go to throw it but he stops you and grabs it, "we'll need that later." 

He fully unbuttons his shirt, while you unzip his pants and pull them down. 

He then pulls up your shirt and unhooks your bra, then pulls down your skirt with your panties. He throws the clothes on the ground and gets on top of you, inserting himself inside. 

He goes slow at first, but quickens. It's so passionate. Your moaning gets loud. 

Then picks you up and slams you up against the wall with your legs on each side of his waist, "I've been wanting to be rough, to pin you down and hurt you for so long." 

His lips were so close to your ear and the whisper makes you so wet. 

You get sore quickly. 

You start moaning loudly but he wraps his hand around your throat. 

"Don't make a noise." 

"Y-yes sir," you say to him as hard as you can through being choked. 

"What did I just say?" he tightens his grip. 

He's going so fast, you can hear how wet you are. The clapping noise fills the room. 

Spencer's other hand is holding you up against the wall with his hand wrapped around your waist so tightly. His fingers are digging into your stomach but you don't care, this feels too good. 

He keeps going for a while then grabs your shoulders very hard and forces you onto the bed. 

He forces you face first, your face plants into the comforter. You move your head to get a breather. 

He grabs your hips and moves your ass up and puts himself inside of you, groaning while he does it. 

He leans down so that his lips are right by your ear, he plays with your hair for a second then grabs it and pulls it. You make a moaning a sound. "Do you like that?" Spencer says into your ear. 

He's so sadistic right now, you've never seen him this rough but you're not complaining. 

He keeps slamming himself into you, it feels so good. 

He feels around your back with his hands, "you like that, don't you?" 

You moan and mutter out the word, "yes." 

He grabs the belt, "what did you just say?" 

"I mean, yes sir." 

"Good girl," he puts the belt down. 

He goes on for a while until he releases himself inside of you. 

You're both dripping in sweat but he keeps going. He flips you over on your back and moves your legs behind your head, shoves himself in you. His hands are gripping so hard on your thighs. 

You try to move your legs down but he slaps you. He gets down in your face and grabs your jaw, "I'm in charge." 

He grabs the belt and wraps it around your throat, he doesn't pull on it but he holds the belt and stares at you so sadisticly, "I like hurting you, I don't have any control when it comes to you." 

Jesus Christ. 

He goes so fast, he's literally like a rabbit. 

(im sorry for that) 

Then he releases again. 

He walks over to the suitcase while you lay on the bed, trying to catch your breath. He pulls out a knife from the pocket and walks over to you while playing with it. 

He gets on top of you and puts the knife up to your stomach. He shoves himself in you so hard and run the knife up and down your stomach. 

He takes the belt off of your neck and ties you to the bedframe. 

He slows down and watches you as he runs up your stomach and the across your shoulders until he reaches your neck. 

He puts it up to your neck and starts going faster, "take it bitch." 

You look up at him and smile. 

"Was the knife not enough?" Spencer says. 

He grabs you from the bed and pushes you face first into the wall, "you wanna be a brat, get treated like one." 

He puts himself inside of you from behind with the knife up to your back, "you don't want to a bad girl, you'll get punished." 

He thrusts in and out of you so fast that your ass starts to hurt, you're numb from the waist down. 

He releases inside of you again, he's done. 

You flop over on the bed and he goes into the the bathroom to clean up, then brings you a rag for you to clean yourself as well. 

You're both very out of breath, he lays down beside you and runs his index finger down your jawline.


	30. 30

You finally get home to the apartment. You walk in and you're mom and Matthew are sitting in the living room floor, playing with toys. 

You excitedly walk up to Matthew and pick him up. 

You twirl him around and he laughs. Spencer walks in with the suitcases and sets them aside. He's very excited to see Matthew. 

He takes him from your arms and gives him a couple of kisses. 

You love seeing Matthew smile and laugh. 

You go up and hug your mom, she gets her stuff while telling you everything that happened while you were away. 

She says goodbye and you hug her as she walks out of the door. 

You put Matthew in his play chair and he bounces up and down while playing with some toys. 

You are exhausted and decide to take a shower. 

Spencer says he'll make some food for you two and play with Matthew while you take the shower. Your feet are killing you, you go into the bathroom. 

You strip down and run the water so that it's boiling hot. You get into the shower and wash you hair then body. 

After you're done and you washed off everything, you turn off the water and step out of the shower. You dry off quickly and go into the bedroom to get dressed. 

You pick out a comfy outfit and walk into the the kitchen. 

Spencer is dancing around with Matthew, there's two plate sitting on the table and a pan in the sink. 

You walk up smiling at Spencer, he didn't hear you come into the room. 

"Oh hey, look it's mommy," Spencer hands Matthew to you. His tiny hands land on your face as he says, "mommy." 

You sit down at the table and put Matthew in his highchair. 

He plays around with his sippy cup. 

Spencer sits down at the other chair. You and him slowly eat the food. 

You get distracted by a thought and decide to check the day. You shrug it off and then decide you'll deal with it later. 

As you finish the food, Spencer takes the plates and dumps the rest in the trash. He puts the plates in the sink and sits back down as he sips his drink. 

You walk over to him and sit in his lap, You two lock hands, "I can't believe you're officially my husband." 

Spencer kisses you, "I'm glad to finally call you my wife." He admires you and gives you a kiss on the forehead. 

"Take me to the store, will you?" you ask Spencer. 

"Why?" 

"I just need to get something." 

Spencer agrees and you pick up Matthew. You decide not to take the diaper bag because you were gonna be back quickly. You all walk out of the apartment and go to the parking lot. 

You buckle Matthew into his car seat and then get into the passenger seat. 

Spencer drives you to the nearest dollar store and you run in real quick. You pick up an item, wait in line, then check out. 

You quickly walk out and get into the car. 

"What did you get?" Spencer asks. 

"You'll find out." 

Spencer drives the three of you back to the apartment building. You unbuckle Matthew from his car seat and you all walk up to apartment. 

You hand Matthew to Spencer and you walk into the bathroom. 

You can hear Spencer say, "is everything okay?" from the other room. You tell him yeah and come out a couple minutes later. 

You have your hands behind your back and walks up to Spencer holding Matthew. 

You show him a positive pregnancy test. 

He's so happy and tosses Matthew up and down, "we're gonna have another one." He kisses Matthew then you. 

It's time for Matthew's nap time so you both walk in the room and put him in his crib. You and Spencer stand over the crib and watch Matthew sleep. 

You're all standing there as a family. You're married to the love of your life and you're gonna have another child with him. Spencer puts his hand on your stomach and kisses you passionately. 

This very moment is absolutely perfect.


End file.
